Puppies?
by tigercubsis
Summary: Kai and Max wish on a star and the goddess, Sedaila turns them into puppies. They were given only a week to get know their crushes. Until some unexpected visitors came... TyKa MaRa Chapter 1&2&3 revised.
1. Chapter 1: Wishing On An Star

Riah: Another story by the one and only tigercubsis!

Tiger Lily: Yup and its going to the dogs. Literally.

(Everyone looks at each other, except for Riah)

Disclaimer Guy: She does not own Beyblade and I don't get paid for it.

Puppies?

Chapter 1: Wishing On A Star

(n.n)

"Meow..." That noise came from a hungry alley cat running though the dark snow covered neighborhood streets.

The moon shined onto the river not to far from the Granger resident leaving the refection of a glossy white moon in the rippling waters. It was around say ten thirty and the Bladebreakers were heading off to bed when Tyson screamed from the kitchen.

"Not again!"

The others ran into the well kept cooking room, thanks to Ray, to see what their champion blader was yelling about.

"What is it Tyson?" Ray asked.

"It's Grandpa…again," Tyson said irritably crumbling up a white piece of paper.

"You mean?" Max thought out loud.

"Yes…He's on another "business" trip," The dragon threw away the now old junk in the trash.

The team sighed with Max saying.

"Geez Ty. Your Grandpa can sure be weird at times."

"And if you haven't noticed it's one week before Christmas," Ray told them scratching his cheek.

Kai stood there in all his glory. Standing next to the bubbly blonde whom not to long ago told him that he loved Ray, cause he was a gentle soul, one who never take advantage of him, and known for awhile, but there were two problems…a pink fuzz ball and a high school prep.

"Let's hope your grandpa gets home early for the holidays instead of picking up girls younger then him." Ray began walking away as everyone tagged along till they made it to their bedrooms. The blonde stretched his arms yawning in sleepiness.

"Night Ray."

"Night Max."

They eyed each other for a moment with the tiger giving a toothy grin. Maxie laughed a little leaving to his separate room. For the other hand Tyson and Kai had their way of saying good night.

"Come on Kai just say it," said Tyson.

"No," Kai angrily stated.

Tyson kept on begging until he pulled the puppy eyes. His navy blue eyes were glazed over with waiting tears and a few small pathetic whimpers escaped from his mouth. Kai stared deep into the begging eyes. The dueled-haired boy rolled his eyes and finally said 'goodnight, Tyson'.

_Those puppy eyes. He really needs to stop hanging around Max so much, but it's just another reason too I love him._

Tyson leaped up hugging the taller blader with a mega watt smile plastered on his tan face. Kai loved the feeling of the dragon's warmth. You could say it melted that icy cold barrier of his. The only person he could trust to keep a secret was Max going on that he was keeping the blonde's secret as well.

The duel-haired boy pushed out of Ty's grip. The navy-haired blader's smile drooped a tiny bit, but still reframing from fully frowning.

"Well goodnight Kai."

Tyson walked into his room and so did Kai. Everyone fast asleep, scratch that, not everyone was asleep.

Kai sat up after a few hours, cause something was bugging him. It's been awhile and well was thinking of that certain navy haired team member. Trying again to sleep as another hour went by he tossed and turned in his four-poster bed. Then after a while decided to sit up again. Kai could hear Tyson snoring next door, but it wasn't the problem. Hopping out of his bed Kai stared out the window to a star shining brighter then the others.

_Well... it couldn't hurt to make a wish._

In the abbey he would always wish on a star. Sometimes it would come true others not, but since then hasn't wished much from his childhood. With a smile he went to his knees with his hands clutched together. During that time Max was worrywart for some reason.

Max sat on his bed blushing after Ray gazed at him straight in the eyes and left.

_If only Ray knew…_

The blonde lay in his comfy bed trying dream sweet dreams, but visions of the pink puffball you call Mariah or the prep named Michael. Sitting up from the said position. Taking a deep breath fell back in his bed and turned to the window not really looking for anything.

_I love Ray, but I don't know how to tell him. He could be straight for all I know, but hey it's still nice to wish though._

Been ages since Maxie ever wished on stars. Being a champion blader doesn't leave a lot room for petty things. Then a star that seemed brighter then the others in an attempt to out shines them. He jumped out of bed and walked towards the window and kneeled at the window ceil and crossed his fingers.

"Starlight, star bright first star to see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. To be closer to my love, Ray," whispered Max.

Max slowly went up feeling better and going back to bed to sleep in peace…for now. Kai wished at the same time.

Kai was kneeled in front of the window and started wishing on the same star Max wished on.

"Starlight, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. To be closer to my love, Tyson." Kai hopefully wished at the star.

Kai went back to his warm bed and quickly fell into peaceful darkness…at the time

While the Bladebreakers were sleeping. Not knowing to Kai and Max someone was actually listening to their wishes. Some would put it as guardian angel preference, but more of the Romans thing.

"**Um…their wish. I think I can fulfill it."**

The 'person' listening was named Sedalia, goddess of wishes, also granddaughter of Zeus; she was that bright shining star that Max and Kai wished on. Sedalia thought about how to fulfill it and it struck her like thunder.

"**I know! I can turn the blonde and dueled-haired boys into puppies and they can get to be closer to their crushes. Its fool-proof." **

She smirked after she formed the plan in her head. She went down to the dreams of the boys who wished on her star. To tell them how she is going to help them.

_**Kai…?**_

_**Max…?**_

(u.u)

Riah: I revised it. Now it's way better then the last one.

Max: Alright!

Ray: (smiles) My Maxie…

Tyson/Kai: Review and Update!


	2. Chapter 2: Wish Comes True

Riah: Hey mea amigos!

Tiger Lily: Shut up with that Spanish stuff.

Ray: Yeah. -.-

Max: Don't own anything.

Riah: Ya'll are partypoopers…-.-

Puppies?

Chapter 2: Wishes Come True

_Dreaming_

_**(Beginning)**_

_Kai's mind was blank for a few minutes until a dim light lit the room up, but it wasn't a room. More of a richly navy blue painted hallway. The tall blader's breathing hastens a little trying to calm himself as he walked down the hallway. _

_At the end of the seemly never ending hall came a red monogyny door. With a craving that looked like some sort of a dragon etched in. The phoenix thought about opening the strange door, but curiosity won the best of him._

_The dueled-haired boy pushed the knob less door a few inches into the room. Just enough to get his head inside the room. Ruby eyes scanned the room for any life, but didn't see any so called out._

"_Hello! Anybody in here!"_

_There was no answer for a few moments until._

"_Yes." Came a familiar voice Kai knew._

_Kai opened the door some more to let his hold body though. Then a chill went over his whole body as he walked a few inches into the room. The taller blader looked down at himself to see he had nothing except for navy blue boxers. Kai gazed up to find a window shining moonlight on a bed with someone in it._

_Tiptoeing closer seeing the human being more clearly to be…Tyson. He saw Tyson in only red boxers and his ponytail was loose. His hair framed his delicate tan face and shoulders perfectly. _

_The moonlight blazing down on him reflected of his skin. Which made Tyson more drool worthy to Kai. The dragon stared at his caption with glittery eyes. A gentle smirk appeared on Tyson's soft pink lips._

"_Kai aren't you coming into bed with me?" The smirk transforming into a smile_

_Kai stood there staring as he almost didn't hear what his koi said and complied. The ruby-eyed caption walked almost ran over to him and lied down next to him._

"_I love you…" Kai trailed off._

_Ty giggled as he made a kiss face to Kai. The taller of the two closed his eyes and moved in for the kiss and then…**SMACK! **He was thrown off the bed onto the cold floor._

"_You better stay away from Tyson or else!" another voice was calling and it wasn't Tyson. Kai gulped then opened his eyes to see a fuming Hilary lying in the bed instead. Then all of a sudden another voice rang into the room._

"_Kai…" _

_The voice asked for him again. Everything disappeared and a young lady in a blue silk dress with embodied white stars. This lady had dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes slowly appeared._

"_What are you doing in my dream?" demanded Kai._

"_Don't take that tone with me" said the lady," I don't come here to destroy, and besides I saved you from a smack down…"_

_In Max's Dream_

_Max's mind was empty as an image slowly appeared. First to show was the deep blue. It shimmered as the warm sun shown beaming its delicate rays on him. He felt his feet was a little wet and wondered down to see that he was walking on the water. Then a gentle warm breeze danced around him then noticed that he was not wearing anything, but green swim trunks._

_Then a noise interrupted his thoughts and in came from the ocean he was standing on. Max went to his hands and knees for a closer look. Something black and purple coming towards him. _

_Max was hastened to move at the thing came closer. It's eyes could easily be seen a were green, then the was seeable and looked like a turtle just like Draceil. The beast that was coming towards him turned at the tip of its shell hit the surface beside the blonde. _

_Max jumped back after seeing it race towards him, but instead of the cold water it was warm arms._

"_You should be more careful," the savior stated._

_Max's eyes widen and slowly turned around to find the one he fell in love with…Ray. Ray knelled with the wild haired blonde on his chest with a toothy grin on his face. The American gazed down the neko-jin to see him wearing only blue swim trunks. _

_The toothy grin changed into smirk on his face. Showing only one of his sparkling fangs. Max was literally drooling into the sea. Ray laughed a little to his hyper friend. He then laid His head into Max's soft sunray locks. The blonde blushed, but relaxed hugging him close._

"_I love you," whispered Ray._

_Max turned his head up and moved in for a kiss on the lips and then…**Wham!**_

_A sudden blow to the cheek sent him flying and landing on the cold sea with a bruise the size of a baseball. Max opened one eye to what got into Ray, but instead it was…Mariah._

"_If you dare corrupt my Ray-Ray. Or else you'll go though hell with me!_

"_Max…" asked a voice that was all different from the others. _

_It repeated his name as everything began to disappear when a lady a little older then him appeared in a blue silk dress with white shimmering stars. With dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes popped out of nowhere. At the same time Kai saw her._

"_Why are you here?" questioned Max._

"_I've come here to answer your wish" said the lady, "And be lucky I came sooner or you go though twelve rounds with that she-devil."_

_The teen looking woman continued talking to them." My name is Sedalia and I'm the goddess of Wishes…" _

_She told them everything while in both dreams._

"_You are going to turn me into a PUPPY!" they both yell at the same time._

" _Not so loud or else you'll hurt your brain and besides you wished it, you get it. It's been done already. When you wake up. You'll hear a doorbell. Bye!" Sedalia whispered and disappeared._ Their dream ended with what Sedalia said.

A shill bell rang out as the two woke up thinking over what they've heard…

_**(Ending)**_

Riah: Chapter 2 revised! (giddy)

Max & Kai: We're dogs!

Tiger Lily: Didn't we go though this already? (raises eyebrow)

Ray: Review…

Tyson: And Update!


	3. Chapter 3: Finding You

Tiger Lily: Revised Chapter…

Riah: Don't get Mad, Get Glad. (shows box)

Everyone: Too much TV.

Tyson: Doesn't own anything of this show at anyplace or time.

Puppies?

Chapter 3: Finding You

_Thoughts_

_**(Puppy Max)**_

Crickets chirping, bright yellow sun shining, and birds singing; it the perfect morning…**Beep! Beep!** Blood red numbers reading eight thirty set off Ray's alarm clock. The sleeping tiger dizzily woke up from his well thought out dream to the annoying noise.

Rising from his warm captivatingly comfortable four-poster bed left to take a cool shower. Thirty minutes later the golden eyed teen walked out having this strange feeling, other then being half naked in the middle of his room, still knew something weird was gonna happen.

Ignoring the part of his brain that annoyed him most put on his usual attire. Feeling somewhat better Ray left to see what's up with Max. He walked up to his hyper blonde friend's room. The white tiger knocked on the mahogany door. Didn't get an answer.

Ray wondered what was the matter with Max, so knocked again and then the door surprisingly opened by it self. He peeked inside the darkness of the room and flicked on the lights to find no Max lying in the bed. The tiger was a little surprised. He closed the door and thought Max was properly downstairs cooking breakfast.

As for Tyson the warm sunrays shined on his face forcing him to wake up, cause the rays would find a way to seep though the blankets. His little slightly crushed red alarm clock read nine thirty, instead of eight thirty. Besides Kai would have woken him up earlier, but Tyson ignored his gut and didn't really mind for the extra time of sleep.

With a yawn sat up in his super warm bed. He stretched letting all the sleepiness out of the dragon's body or at least most of it. Leaving afterwards for a relaxing shower, which he nearly fell asleep during it.

Stepping out the bathroom with wet navy blue hair and with a towel encircling his waist, but still this morning didn't feel right. Somewhere deep down in the pit of his black hole stomach. Tyson shook it out of his head putting on the same old, same old clothes. Finally left to see what was the matter with Kai. Standing in front of the pale door of Kai's room began banging on it.

"Kai! Come on! Get up! What's wrong with you!" Tyson yelled thought the door.

The door magically opened to see the dark version of the room. Slightly annoyed switch on the light to see no Kai in bed. Must be training…such a workaholic Tyson thought. He closed the door and strides down the stairs to find Ray in the living room worried.

"Ray? What the matter? Where Max and have you seen Kai?" The dragon asked.

Ray gazed over his shoulder and replied.

"There's no note…"

"What? No note? You mean they left?"

The worried tiger only nodded. Just a few neither minutes ago Ray searched the house for Max, but could find nor Kai in the training grounds. Soon Tyson began worrying and thinking of the possible places they could have gone. The blue dragon sat in a nearby chair.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang though out the house. Since Ray was closest to the door. Ray practically hopped off the couch over to door and opened it. As for Max and Kai they were just waking up.

Max's sea blue eyes opened slowly taking in his surroundings. He was surprised about his dream last night. What that goddess said is it true? Then wondered why was his room so dark and another question zipped into his brain, why was he lying on his belly?

His ears perked up and that slight motion scared the blonde at how he can do that with his human ears. The blonde heard the door open close by with the thoughts still looming in his mind. Max freaked out that he was whimpering and quickly closed his eyes.

_What's going to happen to me?_

That thought replayed in mind in terror.

It happened to Kai too, but instead of being frightened you guessed it took on being brave. With his head held up high awaiting the approaching intruder. Kai was thinking over the dream about how that lady would exactly help him. Kai also wondered why is he on his belly?

_What's going on? What the goddess said…true?_

That thought repeated in horror of what may happen, but with the goddess who granted the wish was in big trouble…

"Yes! It's gonna work!" smiled Sedalia.

The wishing immortal gazed into a floating gold plated mirror watching everything go according to plan. Unfortunately her great grandfather heard her and rode on his faithful yellow flying horse, Twinkie. Zeus hopped off the grateful stallion as he watched his great granddaughter mess with someone's love life without permission.

"For the first time it's going to go right!" yelped the goddess.

"Like Hades it will. What have I told you?" The great god's arms were crossed.

When she heard him her sea green eyes bulged and took a gulp of air. Slowly turning around to see great granddad a little mad, well actually, very mad. Sedalia did her best to be innocence, but it didn't work. The young lady laughed weakly at first until Zeus sent her a stern look. That changed into a weak cry of failure.

"I can explain-," She gushed out.

"I don't want to hear it. I want you to change them back and I'm telling your father too." Her great grandfather demanded.

"How you? But…" Sedalia stuttered.

"I'm Zeus. Duh." His mighty hand went limp and held it in front of his chest and pounded it making a goofy face.

After the big man left on Twinkie the flying yellow horse. Sedalia scoffed and gazed back at the mirror and thought.

_Awe…what the hell. I started it and their going to let me finish it._

Ray opened the door to see no one there. He looked down thinking the mailman brought them something and came across two baskets. One of them was navy blue with Tyson etched in red with a card attached. The other basket was lime green with the name Ray embodied in gold lettering with also a note stuck to it.

"Tyson! Come here! We have packages!" Ray yelled with his head turned back inside.

Tyson jumped out the chair and ran over to the tiger to see the pretty packages. Tyson stared at his for a while as Ray wondered at his. They looked at each other.

"I wonder who its from?" asking simultaneously.

Both of them laughed a little and sweat dropped. Wondering on who sent the nice baskets. Shrugging grabbed their package with their name on it and walked back into the dojo. Half way inside the home the boxes started shaking violently. Ray and Tyson as quickly as they could to the kitchen and set them down on the counter.

Tyson looked at the basket. Then all of a sudden started to bark at him. Tyson stared at the box with wide eyes filled with bewilderment. Ray's was different for his started whimpering. The Chinese blader tilted his head at the sound the basket was making and thought about what was in it with cat curiosity.

"You wanna open on three?"

Tyson nodded to confirm the agreement to open their packages at that time. Reaching for the colored lid of the their respected basket; closing their eyes just in case they wanted to play a joke on them like an automatic shaving cream sprayer.

"Three!"

Upon opening the boxes there one sat and stopped barking as the red eyes stared at the navy haired beyblader. Ray's was still whimpering in fear. The ebony boy opened his eyes to see a gold and white collie pup with peach colored freckles sprinkled all over its nose, covering his ears and eyes with at golden paws. Ray reached for the sweet thing; picking him up from the basket hugging him close to comfort him in his state of fright.

Then Max felt being lifted out of his room still scared, but curiosity got the better of him, uncovered his eye and ears. To see Ray holding him in a warm comforting embrace. Max's mind went to lala land as his head went down on Ray's chest. His were half libbed as he stared at his hand with looked very furry. The puppy made a freaked out face when he saw it, then turned around and stared wide-eyed at what he's not suppose to have. A tail! Max started mentally screaming his brains out.

_I'm a dog! That goddess wasn't lying!_

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt up you," Ray whispered at the stressed pooch.

Max looked up at his cat like friend with pools of sea blue meet the acres Sunflower gold. Max relaxed a bit and mentally smiled as Ray thought.

_This dog is so kawaii. He looks like Max with those eyes. Max probably left this as a gift for me, but for what reason…? The note on the basket!_

Ray put his thoughts aside for the moment and gave his new dog a name before getting the clean written paper.

"I'll name you…Maxi," smirked Ray.

Max barked with agreement, licking the cat heartily on the cheek.

_I guess it won't be so bad to be a dog…_

With Kai the barking stopped when he saw the beyblade champ. Tyson opened his eyes wearily to a grayish-blue Siberian husky with burning ruby eyes. The small fluffy dog also had faint blue markings that reminded him of Kai He stared at the puppy in awe. Kai gazed into Tyson's navy blue eyes.

Then Kai's instincts told him something strange was going on. Something was wiggling behind him. He looked over his fuzzy shoulder and saw a curly tail wagging behind. Kai stared at it with wide eyes.

_She was right! She was telling the truth! I'm a dog now!_

Then the phoenix felt soft hands pick him up. He confronted the person who picked him up and it was the one he loved most, Tyson. Cradling Kai like a small baby.

"You're a cute little guy aren't you," Tyson whispered.

Kai's tongue flopped out to left side of his mouth unknowily to say the least. With that he mentally smiling and Tyson smiled too.

_Kai did this. I can tell, but what's the reason for doing it? I always thought he was cold hearted, but could he actually have feelings? Nah-ah. Maybe the note might have something to say._

Tyson put the thoughts in another part of his mind and to think of a name for his new companion.

"I can tell you pretty fast for a small dog, so I'll name you…Airwolf," Tyson stated.

Tyson took him out of the baby position and held him out like in the move Lion King he saw two days ago. Kai licked him on the cheek after a long while. Kai heard Max barking in the distance. He stared at Max in Ray's arms, seeing he was a dog too.

_Max probably had the same dream, with the same person, with the same wish. That I had with that goddess._

Shaking his head as Ty was scratching behind his ears making his leg twitch in enjoyment. Ray set Maxi down to get the letter he almost forgot about as for Tyson and Kai was disappointed about the ear scratching being over. Then the doorbell suddenly interrupted the whole fiasco. Tyson went over to the door. He opened it to see the intruders as the Blitzkrieg Boys and PBA All Stars standing there…

_**(Puppy Kai)**_

Ray: Why'd you name the horse Twinkie?

Riah: (looks around) I was hungry at the moment and thought of it.

Tyson: You're like me sometimes…

Kai & Max: Yep.

Riah: Review and Update. (sighs)


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitors

Puppies?

Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitors

(no song. Sorry.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Right then Kai started growling at red head named Tala. Everyone stared at theSiberain huskygrowling. Tyson spoke up.

"Uh…I didn't expect for you guys to come," Tyson nervously saying," He he…This is my new dog named Airwolf. Kai gave him to me. I think."

Then Ray came with his dog.

"Tyson, who is it?" asked Ray

Ray came to the door and was shocked to see the two teams there. Then Max started growling when he saw Michael.

Everyone heard the collie and looked at both dogs. Tala was the first to recover. Kai was still growling at Tala, but he completely ignored him.

"Its nice to see you Tyson," Tala said breaking the silence.

He forgot about thepup and moved in for a hug. When Kai was this. He started barking at him.

"Bark, Bark, Ruff, Bark!" (You better stay away!)

Tala quickly stopped and looked down at the Siberian pup. He creaked a smile at the dog. Lifting a hand to pet it, but 'Airwolf' tried to bite it. Tala pulled his out just in time.

_When thathusky is gone. I'll be able to get to Tyson._

"Well…It seems your dog doesn't like me," Tala pouted as his eyes twinkled mischief.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Max bared his teeth at Michael as he growled. Michael recovered after Tala. He walked away from everyone to hug the one _he_ loves, Ray. When Max saw this he barked at him.

"Bark? Bark?" (You better not touch him!)

Michael backed away slowly from 'Maxi' and Ray. Thinking of the consequence on trying to hug Ray with the collie in his arms. Having some thoughts.

_As thatcollie leaves. I'll have my chance with Ray._

Michael's thought were interruptedwhen Tyson laughed. Both teams were still surprised about the puppies.

"Are you guys going to stand there or what?"

They came out of their state of shockand noticed it was getting kind of late. So the two teams went inside the dojo.

Tyson assigned their rooms to them for the night. Kai kept a close eye on everyone going to their rooms

"Ok. What do you want to do?" Ray asked as Max looked at him.

Everyone stopped at Ray's question and Eddy piped up.

"How about we play…Truth or Dare?"

Nobody else couldn't think of anything else to do and nodded at the idea. The teams left for the living room. Moving some furniture forming a circle. Tyson and Ray took their pups with them.

"I'll start! Spencer truth or dare?" asked Emily…

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9

Riah: Tala/Tyson & Ray/Michael pairings. Wow... Didn't expect for this to happen. 0.o, but I proberly sucks and it short. I just didn't want to keep you waiting. (smiles and sweatdrops)

Max: If you got any truth or dares you want in the next chapter. Put it in a review. Would be very helpful(smiles)

Tyson: Next chapter is going to be fun. (rubs hands together)

Ray: (nods) Yep its going to be.

Kai: 'Hn'

Riah: Review and Update!


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

Puppies?

Chapter 5: Truth Or Dare

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry. No song :'(

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'll start! Spencer truth or dare?" asked Emily.

Spencer put his hand to his cheek. Raised an eyebrow at her and said.

"Truth."

Emily smiled and replied, " Is it true that you."

Tyson then interrupted Emily.

"Hold that thought. I forgot something."

He put his dog down and ran to another part of his house. Minutes later he came back with a can of paint and a squeeze bottle of honey. Everyone looked a Tyson waiting for an explanation. Tyson knew this would happen and answered.

"If a person doesn't answer the truth question, then they'll have to stripe down to their boxers, paint themselves, get covered in honey, and run around the neighborhood while screaming bloody murder. Same thing goes for a dare."

Everyone looked at each other, before nodding their heads in agreement. Tyson soon took his place in the circle and grabbed 'Airwolf' into his arms

"OK…as I was saying. Is it true that you…chat online with girls that are twice your age and date them?" Emily continued.

Spencer stared at her with an open mouth and eye twitching. Kai was laughing mentally as Max made a weird face. Spencer regained his composer and answered.

"No…now it's my turn. Tala, truth or dare?" Spencer asked coldly.

Emily smiled when he said that; make her feel much better, cause she had a crush on Spencer.

"Dare," said Tala.

Spencer smirked as he looked at the blue-gray puppy just sitting in Tyson's arms.

"I dare you to hold Airwolf for five minutes," said Spencer.

Tala was about to protest when he stared into Tyson's navy blue eyes. Tyson held up 'Airwolf' little. Spencer then reminded Tala of the other dare he _had _to do if he didn't do this one.

Tala signed in defeat as he slowly walked over and grabbed the small red eyed dog. Making a disgusted face in the process; they both had a staring contest with Kai growling during the time.

"Time!" yelled Eddy.

Tala put the mangy mutt as he calls him back into Tyson's arms. Soon after Tala asked truth or dare to Tyson. Max was wagging his tail in enjoyment that they weren't picked yet. While Tyson so bravely stated 'truth' not knowing Kai was now sitting in his lap smiling mentally.

"OK, Tyson. Is it true that the person that gave you Airwolf. In love with you?"

All of braveness drained from Tyson's body and was filled with much thought. He finally answered.

"I really don't know. A friend could have given him to me or it could be for another reason. I just don't know"

Everyone looked at Tyson then at Ray.As theythought about who had given the dogs to them. Tyson was about to pick someone when Bryan looked at the clock and yelped.

"Hey! It's one o'clock on the morning. Let continue this tomorrow."

Everyone rolled their eyes with disapointment and tiredness. Without protests to keep playing the interesting game, cause of the sleepiness. Kai and Max walked by their kois as they said.

"Your going to sleep in bed with me tonight."

Thinking their already in heaven and fell right to sleep for the next day.

(6-7-3-1-4-9-2-5)

Riah: Surprise! A new pairing! Spencer/Emily! Sorry for not updating. Lots of studying for exams. (sweat drops)

Tyson: I had fun. (smiles)

Ray: Me too. (smiles)

Kai: Review…

Max: And Update!


	6. Chapter 6: Wake Up Call

Puppies?

Chapter 6: Wake Up Call

'mind linking'

_Thinking _

(4-6-2-9-2-4)

Max slept on the pillow next to Ray. A few minutes later a sparkly white dust blew though the window into Max's ears whispering.

'Max? Can you hear me?'

The collie invulnerably swiped a paw pushing the dust away from his ear. The particles started forming an outline eyes that were mad at Max.

'Fine! If your not going to listen stay a dog forever!' The dust yelled whispery.

After the 'it' yelled both bodies started moving around. The sparkly dust hesitated a little before floating out the window to the next window in hopes that Kai listens. The magical white dust was Sedalia, the goddess of wishes. She forgot to tell them something very important. Tyson's window was wide open with Kai sitting right on the window stile. The bright bits of light formed eyes once again that looked shocked this time.

'Ah! You scared me there Kai.'

'What do you want Sedalia. I heard you from Ray's room.'

Kai turned back making sure Tyson was still asleep. Kai knew Ty was a heavy sleeper, but you can never be too careful.

'I forgot to tell you in my first visit. That my magic is given a week, if the one you love doesn't kiss you on the last day at the stroke of midnight. You will stay like this forever. Oh yes almost forgot can mind link with other dogs. I tried to tell Max, but he swatted me away in his sleep.'

Kai made a mental note of what the goddess told him. Tyson was soon wiggling in his bed trying to reach for something when he whispered.

"Airwolf? Where are you buddy?"

Airwolf barked and said one last thing before heading for bed.

'I'll tell Max.'

The white dust particles flew back into space hoping everything wouldn't go too wrong. A few hours later it was morning and Kai even as a dog was the first up. He wiggled from under Tyson's arm to look at his koi's face. It was eight o'clock and Ray was sitting up. He gazed at his Border collie pup thinking.

_I have this strange feeling that Max is right here next to me. How could he and Kai just up and go without telling us? These cute dogs show up at our doorstep the same time they up and left. I'll talk to Tyson about it. He might have a theory about the disappearance._

The shrill barking of Maxi interrupted Ray's thoughts. He picked up the adoreable thing and ran his fingers though the thick golden coat. Max wagged his tail in pure pleasure letting his tongue hang out. Ray soon smelt something awful he looked at his dog which Maxi cocked his head adorably in disappointment.

"Maxi. You really need a bath," Ray stated.

Ray hopped out of bed with his dog in hand and went to the bathroom down the hall. It was now eight ten and Kai thought it was time to wake Tyson up. Kai opened his mouth and his tongue rolled right out.

Airwolf went closer to the bluenette's face. His hot breath caused Ty to stir. As the warm, wet, rough tongue hit Tyson's chin and started moving up. The dragon opened his eyes to find a tongue in the middle of his face. Right after the drooling kiss Tyson screamed.

"EW! DOG DROOL!"

The scream woke up everybody in the house. Tala ran out of his bedroom right when the bluenette screamed. Tyson sat up and wiped the drool with the hemi of his left sleeve. Then the red head busted though the door to find out what happened to his dragon.

"Tyson what happened!"

The dragon stared at Tala with a 'What?' expression. Airwolf sat there smirking as it went unnoticed. Tyson remembered what he said and gazed at his dog faking an angry face. Which made Kai snicker in his mind how cute he looked angry.

" Nothing Tala. My dog woke me up with a wet kiss. It surprised me is all," The dragoon wielder laughed.

The wolf glared at the bluish gray puppy as Airwolf glared right back at him. Tala left the room to change clothes as so Tyson. Eight twenty am and Ray was setting Maxi in the bath water. When Max's tail hit the boiling hot water he yipped in extreme discomfort. He struggled in Ray's grip turning him to the door. Finally Max succeeds in freeing himself, but pushed his hind legs against Ray.

"AH!" Ray yelled.

It resulted to Ray falling into the hot, soapy bath water with his bedclothes still on. The water went everywhere in the bathroom. Max backed away from the hot substance as it came close. Maxi cocked his head to his koi and saw what he did. Max felt bad for doing it, but.

_That water was _**too**_ hot._

Ray's head popped out of the soapy water with determination of getting the puppy in the bathtub. The collie saw the door was open enough to escape, in a millisecond Maxi scrambled out the door with Ray leaping out the bathtub. Michael heard his tiger scream and quickly got out of bed and leapt for the door. He opened it as he saw the collie he hated so ran by. Then Ray sped by Michael soaking wet. Leaving a trail of hot water down the hall as he yelled.

"You need a bath Maxi! Come back!"

Michael was looking at the tiger's wet backside speeding down the hall with no slippers on. Michael thought.

_If Ray doesn't have slippers on, he's soaking wet, and running around the house. He is going to get hurt. I best keep a close eye on him_.

With that he walked out of his room still in his pajamas and followed his loving tiger to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Everybody else was trying not to fall on the wet trail Ray left to the kitchen.

Max ducked, weaved, jumped, and sidetracked Michael a few times. The golden brown collie was having the time of his life. They were running though the living room.

"I'm gonna catch you Maxi!" Ray yelled with determination.

Ray was so close to catching his puppy, but Michael went in front on the door leading to the kitchen. The collie leaned back with his front paws trying to stop as he howled. Michael's eyes followed the dog going under him though the swinging door of the kitchen. The white tiger wielder was still wet when he saw Michael block the door. The eagle gazed up to see Ray trying to stop.

"MICHAEL! WATCH OUT?" Ray screamed as he crashed into him.

Michael fell on to the door and fell on the linoleum with Ray on top of him. Ray lay there knocked out for a few minutes. Michael was enjoying the moment. He liked the way the water soaked clothes stuck to Rays' every curve.

Maxi was in the middle of the large kitchen watching Michael with angry eyes. The tiger stirred waking up from the stage of unconsciousness. The golden-eyed teen noticed that he was laying on something soft. Looking down it was Michael smiling.

"Um…I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry for…uh…falling on you," Ray stuttered.

"Its all-." Michael was cut off with Maxi pulling on the collar of his bed shirt; Growling.

Ray quickly got off of him and grabbed Maxi from the collar of his shirt. He went with his dog to bathroom again. A lot of struggling and Max was in the bath with an annoyed look on his face. After forty-five minutes Maxi was squeaky clean.

"See. It wasn't so bad now. Uh Maxi?"

Ray left to change clothes and fix breakfast for everyone. It was well into the afternoon when he finished. Everyone was at the table eating a lunch breakfast of waffles, eggs, bacon, and juice. Both dogs were sitting with their 'masters' at the table. Then Kai remembered what the goddess told him.

'Max I have to tell something.'

Max stared at him like he was crazy or something but turned his head back in front. So no one would get supisous of the staring at each other. Kai rolled his eyes; kept on talking about what he heard last night.

'So we have until this Friday?'

'Yes Max…this Friday.'

Max was about to ask another question when Eddy interfered with the mind link saying.

"Ray? Truth or Dare?"

Ray stared at Eddy and then remembered about last night, as did the others at the table. Then he replied.

" Dare."

"I dare you to go on a date tomorrow night with Tala" Eddy smirked.

Max had his mouth wide open with his right eye twitching. The Chinese teen gazed at Tala and gulped as he blushed. Michael glared heated daggers at Eddy. Ed saw this and winced under hotness of his glared. Tyson wondered why Ray was blushing when the tiger stuttered.

"B-but I d-don't want t-to…"

"Oh but you must. If you want to do the other dare," Bryan stated.

"Ok! Ok. I'll do it…" Ray frowned.

"I dare-" The Chinese started when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who it could be?" Tyson whispered going to the door with his Siberian husky walking by his side.

Tyson opened the door to **more** unexpected people. Airwolf stared at the people at the door with a shocked expression. The dragon recovered from the shock.

"Um. Hey long time, no see."

The others came to the door and were just as shocked as Tyson. Ray almost fainted before Maxi licked him. Spencer then spoke.

"It's the…"

(6-7-1-3-0-5)

Riah: Thank you all for helping me! It feels good to have so many-

Kai: Yeah! Yeah! Whatever. Can we go now?

Max: How rude, Kai. Anyway thank you for the awesome ideas. (Smiles)

Tyson: If you figure out what who's at the door. Gets Airwolf and Tyson plushies. And also get Maxi and Ray plushies. Have fun guessing. (snickers)

Ray: Review and Update!


	7. Chapter 7: MidDay Crisis

Puppies?

Chapter 7: Mid-Day Crisis

'mind link'

_Thinking _

(6-7-3-4-1)

"…White Tigers with Daichi, Kenny, and Hilary," finished Spencer.

"Hey Tyson," waved Kenny as he looked to the side to see other bladers and moved back to Tyson," What are the All Stars and the Blitzkrieg Boys doing here and what's with the dogs?" Kenny noticed.

"Yeah Tyson. How?" asked Hilary eyeing the creature in Tyson's arms evilly.

Tyson began explaining when Daichi yelled.

"You guys have dogs? Can I play with that one?"

Before anyone could answer He took Ray's puppy away to another part of the house. Kai still stood by Tyson. Ray sighed and shook his head. Bryan was in a daze when he saw Mariah, but Max was sending death glares at the pink fur ball as she was to busy staring at Ray like a lost kitten finally finding a home.

'What the hell…!' Max telepathy screamed to Kai as he was being taken away from the group.

Kai sighed upon keeping a close watch on Hilary and Tala, cause this was going to be the worst week ever for him and Max. Kai kept himself at barking at that bossy cow standing in front of him. Max was kind of the same way with the pink puffball Mariah, but had a shocked expression on his face as he left.

Tyson finished explaining why the other teams were there and why the dogs were here too.

"…And right now we're playing Truth or Dare."

Ray soon asked them as he shooed everyone else from the door.

"Well aren't you going to come in or not?"

The White Tiger X team go out of their daze of the dogs and went inside with Kenny and Hilary. Bryan stared as Mariah walked by him.

"Oh Tyson. I'm staying her for the rest of the week, cause my parents are on a business trip," Hilary told him showing a suitcase. It was the same reason for Kenny.

Tyson nodded when Ray nudged him in the shoulder saying.

"Hey Ty. Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes."

"Alright," He replied.

He showed Hilary to her room and the white tigers rooms too. Soon after ten minutes passed as he walked to the kitchen with Airwolf by his side.

"Airwolf go play with Maxi and Daichi for awhile. Me and Ray need to talk," Tyson commanded. Kai felt downtrodden as Tyson went inside. Kai left anyways in search of Max.

"What is it Ray?" Tyson asked.

The tiger was sitting in a chair looking at him. He sighed.

"Tyson…about the dogs. Isn't strange that they show up the exact day that Max and Kai leave without saying anything?"

"Yeah it is," Tyson replied

Tyson stared up to the ceiling and thought about it.

_Well it is kind of strange. For them to up and leave like that, but If they really left. They would have taken their beyblades with them._

"Well…they wouldn't leave without their beyblades." Tyson stated.

_And I really hope nothing bad happened._

Tyson thought once more as they nodded andleft to search their friend's rooms. Meanwhile Kai found Max and Daichi in the backyard. The scared forehead boy was holding Maxi by his front paws and standing on his hind having fun.

'Max we have double the trouble now'

The golden colored dog looked over and replied mentally.

'I've noticed. We've got to watch out for two people now. For me Michael and Mariah and for you Tala and Hilary'

Both signed and played with Daichi. To Kai's surprise was having fun and it showed with smiles and yelps of enjoyment. They fetched and did some tricks for the young red-haired blader. Meanwhile after the newcomers put their stuff away in their rooms.

They come back to the living room where some of the Blitzkrieg Boys and a few of the All-Stars. When Hilary walked into the room. Tala gave her the darkest glare he could muster up. While Michael did the same with Mariah, as he also bared his teeth.

Tyson and Ray we're their friends rooms. After looking everywhere they…found their beyblades sitting in the same places they always leave them. The teams were playing Truth or Dare without Daichi, Ray, and Tyson. Kenny didn't want to play that silly game, so decided to play computer games.

"I dare you to…act like a kitten and rub against Rick," Bryan dared Lee.

Lee stared at Bryan with a wide mouth and twitching eye practically yelling.

"What!"

Rick did the same, but didn't scream. After arguing for a little bit the lion gave in started crawling on all fours purring swaying a little ways towards Rick. The white-haired blader opened one eye and followed Lee's every movement.

Lee didn't really like Rick for constantly fighting, but somehow he liked fighting the taller blader for an unknown reason. The lion rubbed against Rick's back then to his legs and as quickly as he could crawl back to his spot. Rick had secret feelings for the black lion, but wouldn't show it…not yet anyway.

Lee wanted vengeance and he got when his turn came saying without asking 'Truth or Dare'.

"I dare Bryan to went ever he speaks has to hop on one leg and speak backwards."

Bryan retorted, "You ask me truth or dare. That's unfair."

Tala told him it wasn't unfair and continued the game. With one dare involved breaking something. **CRASH!** Went a not some old or so new vase. The others who weren't there heard the sound came running.

A loud crash was heard in the hallway as Daichi grabbed Airwolf by the waist with Maxi following them to the crash site. The young blader stared at the mess Kevin made in the middle of the hall. Minutes later Tyson and Ray ran in with Max and Kai's blades in their hands gazing at the mess the dark greened-haired blader made. Kevin held his head low and began shrugging. Tyson put his hands on his head in a panicking manner and screamed.

" Grandpa is so going kill me, cause you broke his favorite statue!"

Tyson order Kevin to clean it up as he looked at Kai's blade. Daichi smiled and said.

"At least it's not my fault."

The blunette laughed a little with Kevin finishing the cleaning. Kai was looking at his koi and saw his beyblade in the dragon's hands and Max found his in the tiger's hands. Airwolf tried breaking free of Daichi's hold to get to Ty. Maxi began begging for attention and Ray gave into it.

Maxi sniffed the blade with Ray noticing. Tyson soon got Airwolf and did the same as Maxi sniffed it. Then both of them began explaining about beyblade. Even though the Kai and Max knew blading, but stuck as dogs have to hear it again. The game continued in the living room.

"Is it true that you pick your nose?" Gary asked Tala.

"I most certainly don't pick my nose." Tala firmly stated.

After that they grew hungry. They stopped playing as stomachs growled as well as Ty's. It was around seven o'clock when stomachs growled and Ray knew it was his job to do it. Ray sighed and rolled his eyes and walked in to begin cooking setting his dog down with Airwolf following them. Ray wondered though the fridge for some food for the dogs.

"I'm sorry guys, but we don't have dog food. Only leftover meat casserole," He stated.

The tiger placed some of the food in small bowls he could find. The duo resented it for a minute, but began to eat it. Dinner was chaos with people talking so loud some of the neighbors complained, and then of all people Tala started a food fight.

It was a total mess as for everyone had to clean it up. Tyson and Ray were still worried about the other Bladebreakers as they slept with their dogs wondering, but they don't know…their right there sleeping with them. Tala spied on Tyson and that mutt and thought.

_I will dog nap that mutt and kill him…_

Michael was thinking as he spied on his tiger and the stupid collie.

_When you disappear…nothing will stand in my way of having Ray…_

They both quietly retreat back to their rooms to sleep for tomorrow is Tala's date with Ray.

(4-8-1-0-6)

Riah: Wow! Over 1400 are reading this. Cool! Don't kill me Serena! Kill him he wrote that part. (Points to Tyson)

Tyson: 0.0

Max: Anyways um…Congrats to FireieGurl and Ashley! (Hands plush)

Ray: For people who didn't get it. Gets Rick and Lee plush!

Kai: Review and Update…


	8. Chapter 8: Date's Fate

Puppies?

Chapter 8: Date's Fate

_Thinking _

'Mind link'

Don't own anything, but plot. Besides, the costs for owning a TV show cost more then a tank of gas in Texas

(_Happily Starting_)

Max didn't sleep very well that night thinking or dreaming what would happen on the date with Tala.

_What if he decides__ to fall in love with Ray instead after the date? What if they kiss during the date? What if…_

His thoughts stopped as his Ray-koi rolled over to the opposite side of Maxi, but his questions. "What if…" those two words that make it sound like it would actually happen. Max then shook his furry head as trying to get rid of the thoughts. Then he once again went on to get somewhat of sleep.

Since it is being six thirty in the morning. As for Airwolf and Tyson they slept peacefully into the morning and for once didn't want to wake up. Tyson had his favorite little puppy hugging Kai like a small teddy bear. I was just fine with Kai almost all morning long. Max was getting the same treatment, but kept getting kissed on the forehead a lot.

Which Max didn't mind not at all. When Hilary yelled for everyone to get up for breakfast. Maxi stirred a little soon beginning to wiggle out of Ray's grip. Then a yawn erupted from the neko-jin getting off the fluffy puppy. Wiping last night's sleep out the corners of his eyes, but getting for Tyson wasn't easy for he wouldn't get up if a bomb landed in his backyard.

Ray hopped out of bed stretching his arms and legs. Maxi was lying on the bed with his front paws crossed following the tiger's every move. Ray stood in front of a full-length mirror looking at himself. Then began to talk to Maxi watching the fuzzy pup though the mirror.

"Maxi, today's the day. I do the dare. I really wish Max would come back."

Max's eyes went a little wide then he laid his head on the crossed paws and whined a little.

Ray stopped doing what he was doing. He turned around and walked back sitting next to his dog and began petting the golden fur.

"You miss him too?"

_How can I miss him if I am right here!_

Max thought frantically.

Then that evil twisted pink fur ball bounced into the room. Max's face changed into an angry one beginning to growl lightly enough for Ray not to hear it.

"Ray breakfast. Are you coming?"

"Yeah. In a few minutes." Replied the Driger wielder looking up.

Mariah nodded and bounced right back out the door. Max knew she was standing in front of the door just waiting for him to come out as he growled a little too loud for Ray to hear. Ray did hear it and looked at the fuzzy being.

"You don't like her? Uh boy?"

All of Max's concentration at the door broke when Ray spoke to him. He looked up to him at the question then hung his head dangerously low making his face into a growling one with an annoyed glare.

"Me neither." Ray sighed.

Maxi's ears perked up to the answer then Max thought.

_Yes! Now I know he truly doesn't like her and confessing he's not interested in girls. Score one! All I have to do now is keep him from Michael and Tala._

He grinned slightly in his mind.

They sat there for a while then after five minutes left out the room. As ten o'clock approached rather quickly and Hilary kind of got frustrated with Tyson and wondered why she loved him in the first place. Sighing she grabbed a tall glass of ice cold water. Opening the door as quietly as possible creeping towards the sleeping dragon.

Kai was too caught up in Ty's embrace to hear anything out the ordinary. With one flick of the bossy cow's wrist the icy water hit his lightly tan skin and seeped though the blanket to his unexposed skin and so did to Airwolf's face and fur. The dragon jumped suddenly with his dog tight in his arms from the bed to the carpet with a thump.

"Hey, why'd you do that!" Tyson yelled at Hilary.

"You were going to sleep though breakfast!" She yelled back.

Kai was glaring death at her screaming in his mind.

_That evil bitch! What the hell was her problem!_

Hilary and Tyson argued for a while when Rick yelled irritated.

"Just shut up and come for breakfast!"

They all sweat-dropped as Airwolf wiggled out of Tyson's grip with an evil idea in his mind. Kai went right up to Hilary and turned to the side. They both looked at the bluish-gray puppy with a question mark on their heads.

Airwolf lowered his head then began shaking his entire fur body of the water the brunette splashed on him. Getting her and his koi wet then noticing that he accidentally got his Ty-Ty wet.

Kai rushed over to him and licked his cheek. Telling by the steam rising from the brunette she was furious about that dog making her smelling like him. Airwolf stopped licking the dragon's face as Tyson sniffed his arm pulling it far away from his nose.

" Ewe…! Boy I need a bath and so do you buddy," Tyson stated ignoring Hilary.

He quickly grabbed his cuddly dog jumping up and leaving the bedroom towards the bathroom. Meanwhile with the others beybladers at the breakfast table. They were eating a hearty breakfast considering that Tyson wasn't here.

The teams talked a little quieter than last night. Having had fun the other night they wanted to continue it and they did back in the living room, being well into the afternoon. Kenny decided to play this time; cause there was nothing better to do. Kenny was picked first right when the game started and sadly enough picked dare.

"I dare you to… kiss Kevin," stated Rick with a smirk.

Kenny's face went tomato red and started breathing a little harder. Kevin gave a little gulp and blushed. Then the short brunette started waving his hands in front of his face shaking his head at the same time.

"No! No! I…uh…changed my mind. I want the Truth!" Kenny yelled.

Rick replied, "Sorry no changing."

Kenny's mouth dropped half way open as the rest of his body shooked. Then he fainted with Kevin watching him. Kevin took a deep breath and crawled over to his "crush". He crawled up his face and kissed him right on the lips. Fifteen seconds later Kevin stopped crawling away back to his original spot in the circle in the living room.

He still had that blush on his face when Hilary, Ray, Maxi, and Mariah walked in. It was around 11 o'clock when the group walked in and Spencer said to Ray as he walked by a womanly voice.

"Is Ray-Ray ready for his date?"

The tiger's face grew a little red, but Mariah had veins popping on her forehead, growling like a lynx chasing prey, and had one of her fists balled up. She towered over Spencer with a menacing glare on her face. With her balled fists and knocked the living shit out of him. (/cringes/ She scares me…) The lump on his head was as big as a saucer and was smoking. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Veins were still popping and she was just squeezing her fists.

"Anyone else?" Asking with anger dripping from the words.

They shook their heads 'no' then beginning to try their best at not looking at Spencer who's knocked out cold.

"Good…" Mariah slowly said turning back to normal and sat in an empty spot in the circle.

Another hour passed with Tyson finally coming out of the depts of the house. With his little sidekick by him they looked at Spencer weirdly, cause he was still knocked out with the huge knot on his head (Ouch. Thats all I have to say before she does it to me).

"What happened to him?" Ty asked.

Kai just snickered his head off in his mind.

"You don't want to know," Everyone answered at once in worry, except for Mariah.

Tyson eyed everyone from the left to the right with confused eyes. Tala stared at his blue haired angel with lustful eyes.

_Stupid Eddy…why in the world did he-I just want to hurt him so badly, but then it would break my Ty-koi's heart…_

Then Tyson started walking over to Tala, cause there was an empty space. His partner, Airwolf, who had a scowl on his furry face almost baring his teeth like he was ready to just bite him, but controlled himself and walked along.

Tyson sat in-between Tala and Bryan. When he sat down. He poked Tala in the shoulder for the fact that Tala was drooling a little. The redhead broke out of his thoughts and faces his blue angel's midnight eyes. At that particular moment Kai had veins popping out his head with an eye twitching and growling oh so lightly. He jumped into Tyson's lap and tried (yet again…) to bite Tala's hand when he was going to touch his koi.

The blue dragon noticed what was going on and picked up the small dog and made the pup look with an angry/disappointed face. Airwolf wither under the look lowering his head with a pleading puppy face. Ty sighed then a smirk surfaced on his face and set back down his fuzzy pet in his lap continuing the game. Max was still worried about the date coming up in a few hours. So he sat there in Ray's lap thinking up a game plan until one of them asked.

"Hey Ray, where are you and Tala going on your _date_?"

"Uh…" The Chinese was startled by the question as much as the redhead.

Ray scratched his temple as well as laughing and sweat dropping. Maxi took a slight gulp shaking a little.

"How about the carnival? It's in town today," Tyson suddenly stated," We all can go and we can make sure that they do the dare."

Everyone else nodded to the idea, but Max and Kai. Max wanted to scream at that very moment. Kai just had his mouth open wide at what Tyson side and knew right off something bad was going to happen. The teams got up and went to their rooms to change clothes as well as Tyson and Ray. It was twelve forty nine when they started leaving the house. Ray walked out the house in a white, black trimmed sleeveless muscle shirt that really showed off every muscle they didn't know he had and a black jacket considering it a little cold(/Riah drools/Max hits Riah across head/Riah knocked out/).

The tiger had on a hand woven black choker that has silver and white fiber optic beads with a golden hummingbird charm. He also had on baggy gray jeans with a silver chain dangling from it with it hitting his leg every so often walking out the house with gray and white sneakers; Maxi followed him outside hoping he would go with them to make sure nothing goes "wrong". While most were shocked while the others was drooling at the site. They snapped out of it when Max gave a shrill bark at them. Ray looked behind him to find his sweet puppy sitting with his tail wagging.

"Guys! We're going in the van!" Ty screamed from the house.

Tyson ran out the dojo with the keys and wearing loose camouflage pants with a belt that has a silver wolf like head with red jewels for the eyes. (You know. That belt from season one.) The dragon also wore a black t-shirt show stick people eating, sleeping, and watching TV. With the words saying: Sleeping, Eating, and Watching TV also wearing a navy blue jacket for the outside weather. He even wore black camouflage All-Stars basketball shoes. Airwolf did the same as Max. He followed outside with him and keeps an eye on "things". Ray pointed out that he was there. Tyson stopped in his tracks and looked behind him with a knowing smile.

"Sorry boy, you can't come with us. You have to stay here."

"Yeah, we'll be back before you know it," Ray said to his dog finishing the rest Ty's sentence.

Right then they picked up the furry beings and set them inside the house. Both teens locked them in the house with food and water set out for them.

"Tala, you drive and Ray sit the passenger seat," Tyson stated.

Ray sighed and went into the car reluctantly as did Tala snatching the keys with everyone hustling inside. Moments later they drove off to the carnival. The puppies were thinking of a way to escape. Kai was pacing up and down while Max was lying on his stomach thinking himself.

'How are going get out of here and how are we going to get there?' Kai thought

Max didn't say anything, but was trying to figure out those two questions anyways. A minute passed and an idea struck Max like a ton of bricks.

'Kai I have an idea!'

The bluish gray pup ran over to Max to hear the idea more clearly.

'Here's how we do it…'

(_Sadly Ending_)

Tyson: Why'd you call me Ty-Ty?

Ray: And me Ray-Ray?

Riah: I don't know…I don't. Know. 0.0

Tyson: 0.o O-kay. Review before she…

Ray: Becomes any crazier.

Riah: Y.Y I heard that!

Tyson: Gotta run! (runs away)

Ray: Me too! (runs)

Riah: --U Anyways. More Ma/Ra then Ty/Ka, but…voting time! Couldn't decided who should confesses first so. I'm asking you. Who do _you_ want to confess first? Choices:

1.Spencer/Emily

2.Rick/Lee

3.Byran/Mariah

4.Kevin/Kenny


	9. Chapter 9: Thier Daring Escape

Puppies?

**Chapter 9: Their Daring Escape and Bryan's Date **

_Thinking _

'Mind link'

(_Siberian Husky Kai_)

While they drove to the carnival after Tyson told Tala where it was. The gang sat to a somewhat peaceful ride. Two people had to drag the still unconscious Spencer into the back of the van where Emily sat next to the window. Bryan kept glancing at Mariah on the other side of the van. Rick and Lee were forced to sit together.

They argued who got to sit next to the window. It took them ten minutes of rock, paper, scissors for Lee to get the spot. Daichi was running up and down the walkway until Hilary snatched him up into a seat. Michael just sat down in a vacant seat staring out the window with pure hatred on his face.

_That tall bastard! I can't believe he did that! Tala of all people…_

He kept on ranting in his head about Eddy being a baka and what not, while Kenny was showing Kevin how to play a computer game as which for Kevin was trying to forget what happened earlier. Tyson sat on the top row on the left behind Ray. After about fifteen minutes in the drive everything went very quiet and boy did it annoy Tyson to the fullest.

_This is supposed to be a date, not a funeral! Well it seems I got to help 'em_

The blue haired blader sighed a little and decided to break the horrid silence.

" So…uh…what are you two gonna do at the carnival?"

When Ray suddenly heard that question. He jumped a little at the sudden noise. Then as the question sank into his head. His ears dropped as catty as possible with his amber eyes roaming the scenery though the window.

Not wanting to answer to his best friend, but Tala just sat there thinking if it was Tyson instead of Ray he was going with. Tala began daydreaming/ranting about what they were going do.

"Farris Wheel, Balloon Dart, Test your Strength, Bean Bag Toss…"

The tiger began sinking into his seat trying to hide himself from everyone. Who were listening. Emily had Spencer in her lap at the time stroking the now decreasing size of the bruise.

**Meanwhile…**

Growls of frustration echoed though the Granger household as both dogs pushed a large box towards the locked brown front door. While they were pushing the beige box Kai asked.

'Are you sure it will work?'

Max stopped pushing the box as did Kai and stated.

'Don't you trust me?'

'I never trust you with sugar, but this is a different case and I ask you again. Will it work?'

'Of course it'll work. See the window at the top of the door its open'

Kai gazed up at the top of the mahogany door with two wooden beams standing three feet apart to find the said window wide open. It was big enough for both of them to get though.

The furry blue pup sighed and shook his head. Soon began pushing the thought heavy box down the hallway though the kitchen and finally made it to the door after an enduring forty-five minutes.

Next they left to get all the feather soft pillows from all the rooms as for placing them around the box. For if one of them fell he won't get hurt. Airwolf and Maxi looked at each other and a quick nod and began climbing the box.

'Don't forget Kai. Jump towards the beam then push towards the other one and keep going till you reach the top'

'Wish us luck'

Max gave thumbs up or should we say a "paw" up to the grayish little dog. Airwolf crouched into a pouncing position. He narrowed his ruby eyes at the spot he would push off in half a second. Kai took a deep breath and launched himself at the spot on the beam.

**In the van…**

After a while Tala quit his daydreaming/ranting after noticing everyone watching and the way Ray was sinking in his seat. The redhead then refocused on the road.

"Uh…hey Mariah…um…Do you wanna be my buddy at the carnival…? Since Ray is with Tala?" Bryan asked whispery after getting over his sacredness.

Mariah turned her head slightly staring at Bryan with one eye. Bryan turned to jelly when he stared into her beautiful pink eye that looked at him. The pink haired girl turned her whole head to gaze into violet eyes that loved her.

"Your buddy?" She asked.

"Yeah…cause you know Tyson's gonna pair us in groups of two." Bry replied

"Well I guess…why not. OK, I am your buddy and one last thing. Weren't you supposed to do that dare? My brother gave you earlier about talking backwards and hopping on one leg erm whatever." Answered by the pink girl.

"Unless he's watching me then I do it." Snickered Bryan.

Mariah laughed a little. The violet-eyed boy gave a tiny smile just enjoying the sound of her laughter wished to hear more of it. He kept on telling jokes about various things and couldn't wait till they get to the carnival.

_Yes! I'm going on a date with Mariah. Well it's not really a date, but _I_ would consider it one. Now this is properly the only chance I have with her. So better make the most of it._

**With the puppies… **

'I'm almost… there just… one push…'

Kai thought panting after thirteen times and this time he was going to make it. At first he thought about giving up, but then thinking about Tyson and Tala and everyone who's after him. That got him going and now he's almost there.

With all his might with one final push…he made. Kai launched himself though the open window. He looked at the bright partly cloudy blue sky. Then everything started going down and didn't realized until the last second what was happening. The Siberian Husky landed on the snowy white grass with a soft crunching'**Plop**'. Kai's heart was racing and soon took a deep breath and mind linked to Max who was still inside.

'Max I made out. Already proceeding?'

'Yes'

Max went into crouching position and began jumping from side to side getting closer until he slipped and landed and the pillows. He kept on trying pushing himself harder each of his thirteen times, until the last time with the last of his jumping ability.

Jumped though the window into the bright sky and looked down to see a gray dot under. It didn't take as long for Max to notice was going on, but he landed on the ground with a softening '**Plop**'. Both Maxi and Airwolf's legs felt like gelatin and their breathing was short and raspy.

'We…made…it…out…' Kai said.

'I…told…ya…the…plan…would…work…' Max replied

The pups rested for a while letting their legs rest for the long journey to the fair. After the rest. They both hopped up and said to each other.

'Let's go!"

The pups ran out the front entrance of the home. Stopping to find the scent of their soon-to-be-kois. Max smelled Ray's scent at the left, as did Kai's to Tyson scent. The fuzzy beings ran towards the direction to where a dog's worst fears are…

**Meanwhile…**

"OK guys! We're here!" Yelled Tala, so everyone can hear him.

That was when Spencer and Emily woke up. Spencer woke up first feeling a weight on his arm and saw that it was Emily. A blush was creeping on his face as the orange haired girl woke up from her slumber.

A small yawn escaped from her mouth and began realizing whom she was sleeping on. She stopped in her current position and a tinge of pink quickly raced to her face. Quickly moving her upper body off him as Spencer did the same. Neither spoke a word. Both getter up out of their chairs.

Everyone walked out off the van. They all lined up except for Tyson, Ray and Tala.

"Alright. We know that we are here to make sure that Ray and Tala to the dare to day, but we're also here to have fun. So I'll be pairing you up and-"

"Uh Tyson. Me and Mariah are buddies," Bryan cutted in.

Tyson gazed at Mariah who was nodding and the blue haired blader gave a quick nod for them to go have fun. After they left. Tyson paired off Spencer and Emily for he noticed how well they were getting along, then Kenny and Kevin, Daichi and Hilary.

Hilary was gaping at why was she babysitting Daichi, when she could be hugging and snuggling up next to Tyson, but she tried to be happy and left. Then Gary and Eddy, Lee and Rick since they need to settle some issues, then last was Tyson and Michael. Everyone snug in their jackets.They all left to enjoy the games or is it when the cats are away the mice will play…

(_Border Collie Max_)

Riah: The cat's back with another chap!

Tyson: The voting is still going on. So hurry and vote!

1.Spencer/Emily

2.Rick/Lee

3.Byran/Mariah

4.Kevin/Kenny

Tiger Lily: Meow!

Ray: Hey Lily! We missed you. Now you can be in this from now on.

TL: Thank Goodness.

Max/Kai: RUFF! (REVIEW!)


	10. Chapter 10: The Dog War Begins

Ray: Check out the revised chapters. They're way better!

Tyson: Anyways Riah's muse is busting out the karate moves on her.

Tiger Lily: I will kick your butt! (kicks butt)

Riah: AH! I don't own anything of an interest! So read! (runs away)

Puppies?

Chapter 10: The Dog War Begins

_Thinking_

'mind-link'

_**(Get It Started)**_

The snow crunched underneath their small paws gasping in the snow as it was falling steadily to the already snow covered earth. Their hearts were pumping faster and faster with the tiger and dragon's scent were rapidly decreasing from the set course into the town. Out of breath and paws hurting to the fullest they didn't stop running.

Their determinations of love keep them going. While they continued into the city still following there beloveds smell. While two pairs of eyes were following them as the duo made it to town. The pups stopped and took in the site of how everything was huge at this size.

'Wow…'

'Max we got plenty of time to site see when we get to the carnival'

Kai told the collie. Max pulled himself out of the stupor and nodded towards the husky. They then sniffed the air to see if they can get another trace of their kois among all of the thousands of people. Sniffing for hours at a time and after a while Max started coughing a little, but covered it up, so Kai won't worry.

Being overwhelmed by the other smells the city had to offer. The two of them tired and hungry now sat by a fence at least Kai was. Max lay sprawled out on his belly breathing in the winter air. Their bodies pulsed with their heart as pain went with it.

'Kai…I don't think…we'll find them. Were hungry…tired, and lost'

Max sneezing the whole time interrupting the transmission, but it went unnoticed by Kai.

'I know Max. We will find them. I promise, OK?'

Maxi weakly nodded to the promise and with a very soft thud his head fell to the snowy pavement. This time Kai figured something was wrong. Putting a paw on the collie's freckled nose felt it dry and cold.

_Dam it all Max is sick! I have to find some kind of shelter!_

There weren't very many people now where they were. Maxi couldn't really move, so he told him. The golden collie's legs were numb from the frosty earth they ran in though the city.

Were also sneezing a lot too The blue-gray husky moved his aching body to nudge Maxi's left front leg up over his neck. Then used his upper left leg to grab the one his neck and pull it to bring the collie to his back.

'Hold on Max. We'll make it'

The brave puppy ran though Bay City finding shelter in a dark cold alley. Crawling inside the large brown box. Kai laid down the collie in a gentle matter.

Maxi's body was in a fatigue state, unlike Airwolf's puppy form like it was used to this kind of thing. Max scrunched his fur covered face in immerse pain. Kai, pretty much in the same manner.

'Going to look for some food. I won't be gone long'

Maxi wondered up to the grayish-blue dog's face to manage a small smile and linked to the animal.

'Your one of the best friends I could ask for…'

Suddenly a rough sickly cough ran out of the pale looking puppy's mouth and mind went blurry. Quickly laying his head back to the cardboard ground and falling fast asleep. A sneeze or two, here and there.

Airwolf sighed laughingly rushing out of the box to find some sort of food, while the two pairs of eyes, brown and green, watched the brave heart leave his friend. At the carnival things were going a whole lot smoother then what the dogs were doing.

"Awe! Thank you Bryan." Squeaked Mariah snuggling a large plush of a blue puppy with darker blue spots. Which he won for her at 'Test Your Strength'. The violet haired boy smiled a little bit. The pink cat glanced over to Bryan and watched him smile for the first time.

"You smiled…"

Bryan could barely hear what she mentioned, but still heard it. A slight blush caressed his pale face as the smile disappeared to embarrassment plastered all over his face. Ignoring the change of face continued on talking.

"It's a great thing too, cause I had a great time so far and was kinda wonderin' if you would smile again?"

Then she levered her head towards the ground waiting on answer.

"OK," Smiling once again, locking his pale gloved hand to the sleeveless shoulder of Mariah," Let's go on this ride."

Bryan pointed up to slender brown sign with naked baby angels in red wording. Mariah looked a small bit to read: **_Tunnel Of Love_**…

An irritated lion walked next to a "non" irritated bison still agitated about being stuck with him all day. The last two words drove him crazy, but Rick was cool and silent the whole time they walked so far, being it was now the middle of the day and their stomachs growled for anything to eat.

"There's a concession stand. Let's eat," Rick pointed out next to a purple colored fortuneteller hut.

Lee rolled his eyes at the obvious. Going over to the nearby stand to order some food with the money they took from their homes to Japan for the week stay.

They rested at a table eating what they bought. The bison didn't really eat anything besides chilly cheese nachos. Resting on the palm of his hand in deep thought.

_I know I'm in love with Lee. I'd never thought I would be gay, but there was something that attracted me to him. I can't remember what. Though I still love him for his attitude._

Rick chuckled while still in deep thought, but it when noticed by Lee.

"Why are you laughing jackass?" After finishing his chilidog.

The silver haired boy snapped out of his gaze at the sky and quickly shook his head to the question. Lee just shrugged it off drinking his soda. After about fifteen minutes of basking in the cool air for not really feeling like going on any rides. The lion glanced over to the purple tent.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to get your fortune told…_

"I'll be right back."

The bison had his eyes closed, and then half opened one of them.

"Sure. Just…hurry back." With one emotion in the deep voice, boredom, but in his mind was a lot more.

Lee rolled his eyes to the side and muttered 'ok' to him. He walked a few feet to the fortuneteller's entrance. Slowly enter the small space sat an old woman wrapped in many of silks with a glowing ball in front of her. So busy looking about the tent at old bottles that can easily be broken at anytime. The small person herself spoke startling him.

"Welcome, My young neko-jin."…

Airwolf now had raspy breathing from the entirety of cold running. Kai sped across a street nearly getting hit by a car. His heart was racing faster after that, but it didn't stop him from looking for food. Cause Max is his friend and if Tyson didn't teach him anything is that 'Friends help Friends'. Little did he know that he was going to **be** friends with Max's enemies.

Max relaxed into a deep sleep while unknowingly that he was being taken away by one of the eyes that watched them. Maxi's dognapper had green eyes the eyes of a war that ended long ago with human, but not with the dogs…

**(Lets End It)**

Kai: She started the next chapter now, so for tomorrow that chapter is your Christmas present.

Tiger Lily: I love shopping!

Riah: Specially with my money… --

Everyone: Christmas Party!

Max: (dances) Review For Us! (n.n)


	11. Chapter 11: Weird Things Happen

Riah: My lovely tigers, would you please?

Tiger Lily: (coughs) I will hunt anybody down if the plot copyrighted to Riah if thou is ever stolen. Also whenever she rules the world is when she will own Beyblade. (smiles evilly sweet)

Ray: Ok…this is Slash or boy boy love…at least most of it. If you don't like it push the special back button to magical go back. For those who are staying enjoy the story. (Bows)

Puppies?

Chapter 11: Weird Things Happen

_Thinking _

'Mind-link'

_**(Smile For Me)**_

The woman's scratchy voice was filled with interest in the neko that stood before her jumped slightly. The lion stared at her in her throne like chair that seemed to sparkle in the dime room.

A clear playground size crystal ball sat on a golden table waiting to be used. The face of the woman had her eyes covered by one of her many silks. She looked young below the material, but the voice with old. Which surprised him most of all.

The lady smiles wholeheartedly as she motioned him to sit on the brown golden-trimmed cushion. Lee slowly, but surly stepped to the pillow in the middle of the tent. Sitting Indian-style on the soft material the woman began speaking.

"Before you ask, Lee. My name's Madame Younique. You're here for your fortune to be told, correct?" As she knitted her fingers together, putting them under her chin.

Lee just looked at her bewildered. "How'd hell you know my name?"

"My whata dirty mouth," She laughed a little. Till hoarsely coughing," I know many things young one, but beyond that. Let's get to the telling of your fortune."

She sat up forward to the ball placing her hands about an inch above it. Lee leaned closer to watch what was going to happen. The crystal glowed an angel white as Younique started talking again only more slowly.

"I see…a bison…and a black lion…"

Lee listens with realization widening in his eyes…

_Finally!_

The grayish sighed in relief with a stolen double cheeseburger between his teeth, but did feel guilty to resort to robbery. Ignoring that fact hurrying back to his weak friend.

His entire body was working overtime to get to his good friend Max. The dark wet nose snorting out visible stale air. This time he stopped at the crossing not blindly going to most likely get killed.

His instincts told him to go on that no cars would come this time. Quickly crossing the street to the other side. It began to snow again and an icy breeze rustled his fur slightly.

Kai knew right then that it would get colder later on, so he ran as fast as his puppy legs would allow him to, while green eyes green eyes followed him. The husky slowed down to a walk as he made to the cardboard box where he left his friend for food.

Looking inside the worn out box to find nothing. Only the faint scent of Maxi began to sniff the air to follow, but as soon as he turned around something knock him to the ground. The last thing Kai saw was a shadow with lime green eyes as everything swirled into a dizzy darkness…

Max suddenly felt like the sun decided to wrap one of his rays of warmth on to him, but then a wave of discomfort washed over him. It somehow felt weird and it disturbed him to the most. Max was still sick and weak, but did manage to muster up enough strength to open his eyes.

The speckled nose pup noticed he lay on a worn out mattress and covered in an old blanket. Then after a moment with his eyes analyzed the as much of the room as possible. A rather funky smell hit his nose like a hammer.

Max thought he would throw up from the smell. The place had some light; just enough to see. There were crates everywhere, cobwebs in high places, dust in every nook and cranny. Well to put it simply…it was a dump.

_Where the hell am I?_

Then looking over a few of the dust layered crates. Something tattered and burned at the ends with the colors red, black, and white were still visible catch his eye, moving to the light breeze of a cracked window. Max squinted his eyes try and see better.

The thing looked like some type of flag with a weird plus sign with and extra line at each point. It was in the middle of a white circle, while the rest of the material was red.

After about five and a half minutes Max's brain registered what kind of flag it was. Having learned about it at his time with his mom in New York. His bright sea eyes widen with one of them twitching.

'NAZIS? HOLY SHIT!'

'Well, Well. Looks like Lassie's little slave is awake' growled at not to friendly dog coming out of the shadows as well as others

_Uh.Oh._

Max thought as his heart raced at the intruders came into the light…

_I really hope Spencer isn't mad at me for sleeping on him._

The bright orange haired girl cheeks heated up to an interesting shade of pink. Quickly noticing Emily put up her left hand to hind the blush from Spencer. Who was glancing at her in suspicion.

They walked around the carnival grounds not going on any of the rides so far. Spencer's arms were crossed out of boredom and the uneasy silence, for Emily at least. Finally she spoke.

" Erm…Spence…mind if I call you that…? Well…I was wondering…" then she fell silence once again for some unknown reason. Just then the ground was the most interesting thing in the world.

_Spence? What?_

"What in God's name are you talking about, Emily?" walking pass lines to roller coasters and some little kid rides with small or no interest at all. He gazed over to the short blader waiting for an answer. Emily lifted her head up a little bit to the question opening and closing her mouth thinking carefully.

Taking a deep breath. "I was wondering…you know that truth question…? I never a had the heart to tell you, but-" then a crashing noise was heard in the distant interrupting the conversation…

"Wow! I want to go on this! No this…!" A short green boy ran around the carnival with sparkling purple eyes and smiling widely at all the intriguing rides with flashing lights and weird sounds.

Kenny half smiled at his enthusiasm in the rides. "Slow down Kevin. We'll be able to ride the roller coasters…I think." The last bit was barely a whisper with a bit of subtle discomfort, but Kevin, with his neko abilities, heard that part. His eyes lost the sparkle of excitement and face turned to concern for the brown hair genius.

Kevin's pale face turned a light shade of red, as he walked up to him "We don't have to go on all the rides. I-If you don't want t-to."

"It's alright. I don't want to ruin your time here. We'll go on them, okay?" Kenny smirked at the thought of Kevin being considerate about him.

"Ok, then. How about we go on the Farris Wheel?" the green-haired blader asked glancing at the large wheel place in the middle on the whole event. Kenny gulped and took a deep breath. "Sure."…

"DAICHI! STOP!" Hilary screamed at the bouncing redhead.

Daichi didn't even listen. Like he would anyway, for she's just a bossy cow to him. All he wanted was some fun, but instead winds up stuck with her. The boy ran to practically ever food tent to taste what they had.

"Daichi, we need to stick together. I'm babysitting you today."

He swallowed a chilidog saying. "I not a BABY, sister." Now that made her as mad as a wild bull elephant. She speed walked over to Tyson's mini-me and bonked him square in the head. Leaving a big owie on his little noggin. Daichi really cried a river then.

Hilary sighed and staring at the redhead crying. Taking pity on Daichi as she knelled by him and gave him a hug. He stopped the waterworks with tears at the edges of his eyes. Wandering in bewilderment at the sudden change of mood. Not he hasn't seen her have these mood swings, but it was…different.

"I'm sorry. How about some ice cream?"

The tears disappeared and was really surprised that Hilary would those two words with sincerity. Daichi only nodded to the question and left to get some yummy ice cream. A dog's world is never easy as it's going to get harder…

_**(Keep Smiling To End)**_

Riah: Want to hear a song?

Ray: Yeah.

Riah: Jingle Bells, Tyson smells, Kai laid an egg, Ray's bike lost a wheel, and Max and me got away! (runs with Max holding a wrench giggling)

Tyson: I don't smell! (sniff armpit and faints)

Kai: I didn't lay an egg! (hides golden chicken egg)

Ray: My bike! (tries to fix it)

Riah/Max: Review Please!


	12. Chapter 12: Dog War I Half

Tiger Lily: (coughs) I will hunt anybody down if the plot copyrighted to Riah if thou is ever stolen. Also whenever she rules the world is when she will own Beyblade. (smiles evilly sweet)

Ray: Ok…this is Slash or boy boy love…at least most of it. If you don't like it push the special back button to magical go back. For those who are staying enjoy the story. (Bows)

Riah: Butter! (screams more random things)

Puppies?

Chapter 12: The Dog War I ½

_**(Fast Reading)**_

_My fucking head…I'm gonna kill who knocked me out._

Kai thought of that when he becomes conscious again. Blood red eyes opened slowly as a sharp pain at the back of his furry gray head. His face retorted from the pulse. For a moment thought that a bulldozer ran over him, but thought against it.

A second later Kai noticed something itching, yet soft on his back scaring away old man winter's frosty winds. Soon realized it was just a dirty blanket sprawled on him while lying on old seat cushion.

Looking around with some interest at the place he was abducted to. The dark and menial place reeked of old cabbage and dog crap. Which bothered him very much, cause he would never be in a place that wallowed in this smell.

The grayish blue pup twisted his neck a little ways to rid of some kinks that the blow left on him. Kai hoisted his body up letting the blanket slid off with a dramatic effect added to it.

This creepy place had some orange yellow rays of light flow into it from a few broken windows. There were moldy stairs covered in various things from cobwebs to dirt.

Old crates here and there as dust covered every square inch of this weird place. Kai stood up and walked off the stinking pillow onto the dusted floor.

Now on all fours shook his body to take away any more stress laid in his system. After the good shake the fur being heard a noise from somewhere. The puppy took a fight stance at wherever the noise came from the darker part of this smelly place. Growling ready for the oncoming intruders.

'Stand down soldier.' A deep voice rang out to the ready puppy. Kai didn't listen, cause he doesn't them not one little bit. The thing that said it walked out of the shadows into the light. Kai's eyes widen as he saw the same green eyes before he blacked out.

'So it seems like you recognize me, young pup'

The adult dog had patches in his multi-colored fur. One of the dog's black pointed ear a large gash on it that seemed to have healed, but not very good.

Upon further inspection the right lime green eye looked clouded. This full-grown dog looked old in the face. From the way this dog talked to him. He used to be a military dog. He'd heard about them, but didn't believe it.

'German Sheppard? Were you a military dog?'

'Call me Buck, son and yes I was, but-'

Buck was cut off with other voices saying in the not so quiet way 'Is he awake?' or 'Is he dead?' The German Sheppard laughed a little as his comrades' wonderings.

'Come down here boys! This pup's awake!'

Then the stammering of hustling paws filled the room as four other dogs hopped down the rusted stairway as they made a half circle around Kai who in turn relaxed out of his fighting stance also forgetting to kill the dog who knocked him out to sit. He examined his new "friends".

The first one stood out like a sore thumb. This dog was tall when he first came into the room. He thought that Kai left already until he looked down and apologized for not seeing him.

The tall crème colored Great Dane (as he told Kai) with light brown eyes stood with his tail wagging full speed blowing dust everywhere to see his new comrade.

'It's nice to meet ya. I'm a soldier here at this headquarter. The names Long Legs' His face smiled with his tongue hanging out.

_No fooling on the name_

Laughing a little inside his mind. Then the grayish pup noticed something of what looked like a gash on his right hind leg, but chose to ignore it. Another dog caught his attention. This one was about Kai's size just only a little bigger then him.

'Welcome, new recruit. I'm also a soldier here as well. My name is Dozer.'

The brown and white colored bulldog stated lifting one of his short legs to his head in an American salute.

'Okay…' monotonic tone of voice. The husky's eyes wandered over to a tougher looking dog as noticing a pinkish scar on its dark nose. The dog just watched at him with greenish brown eyes.

A low growl emitted from the black adult Rottweiler. Then turned his head as if in disgust of the pup. Just then Kai imaged if that would be him in the next ten years of his life. A little shiver went up and down his spine. This act went unnoticed. The others were worried about their non-talktive friend.

'Awe ignore Butch. He hardly ever talks. Not to us even. He's with me and Dozer.' Stated Long Legs shaking his furry head.

Airwolf nodded his head to him about it.

'Oh, dear. I nearly forgot to introduce myself.' One of the dogs suddenly blurted out. The dog seemed fat, but could tell it was all white, black, and brown fur.

He may look tough, but just a huge softie on the inside. Kai sure was surprised by the St. Bernard's politeness. He wasn't like the dogs with any marks on their bodies.

"Hello. My name is Mozart. I'm the medicine dog of the small, yet effective army. I get the medicines from my master's shop.'

Mozart bowed his head slightly to Airwolf. Then the puppy remembered.

'Buck what you said earlier. You didn't finish.'

'Oh, yes. As I need to finish is that. "-But the war isn't over. A Nazi dog followed us and recruited some other dogs. To destroy us and we need a scout. I found you while looking for some food. I very sorry for hitting you in the back of your head, but I thought you wouldn't come with us." That was what I wanted to say.'

Kai's eyes went a little wide at the explanation while gulping a small bit taking the word "no" back down his throat.

_What have we gotten ourselves into Max…?_… 

_Uh. Oh._

Max thought as his heart raced at the intruders came into the light. The one that said the statement looked like Kai in a way, but less furry and more muscle, even though the dog was an adult. His gray and white marked fur coated animal gave a yellow-eyed menacing glare to the young pup. The Alaskan malamute's glare made Maxi flinch under it in total fear.

'The name's Duke you sniveling little bitch.' The rude dog commented.

'Don't call him that, cause you never know he might whip that sorry ass of yours' yelped one of the other dogs that Maxi didn't notice. This one had black shaggy fur that it almost looked like his fur might cover his forest green eyes.

And also the fur hanging from his muzzle reminded him of one of his uncles' mustaches. This made the golden dog figure that the dog was a Scottish terrier at least he was a little nicer than Duke.

'My name, young pup, is Jack. Nice to meet you. I'm the medicine dog here. I gave you some for that nasty cold of yours.'

Jack smiled as Max tried to do the same, but something startled him to no end.

'Hello, newcomer! We are the! King Brothers!' screamed two incoming dogs. They both ran into the large room where the flag swayed in time with the wind. One of them tripped on something considering that the place was a d.u.m.p. Duke and Jack were far away from what was about to happen.

They other fell with him and rolled into the room all the way to Maxi's makeshift bed. When he stared at them to him he thought they were really brothers in the face, but the breed and colors didn't make them seem like it.

One recovered quickly and stood back up practically screaming at the puppy.

'The name is Charlie King!' The other soon went up and did the same.

'Names Frankie King!' Both soon jumping up and down until an anonymous voice rang out from the inky darkness. The boxer and bullmastiff quit the jumping and turned around to the strange voice. Their light brown eyes watched and waited.

'Stop this foolishness!' The voiced boomed. The two other dogs went over to Maxi's bed and sat beside him.

A slender figure slowly walked out of the darkness. A deep crimson scar ran though his left eye. The dog's pitch-black coat had a patch or two in it, but the others seemed to ignore the fact.

He walked up the scared out of his wits pup and bent down for a closer inspection. Then snapped his head towards Jack.

'I gave the necessary medicine, sir.' Stated the medical dog.

A slight nod was given to him as he gazed at the others and began talking to Maxi.

'My name is Knight. I used to work for the Nazis, but they given up to easily. So I come to finish what I started with those Americans' a small growl bubbled up from the more powerful Doberman pinscher.

'You will be my scout for this War. I expect what I want.' That was all he said and walked back into the dark unknown of the place.

The other dogs relaxed, while had his breathing ragged and stomach twisted. Gulping down the dryness of his throat to try his best at comprehending what was happening.

_Why me? Why me?_

_**(Stop Reading)**_

Riah: I'm back from random talking!

Ray: Okay. The reason why with the half thing there, cause we're forgetting about Max and Kai.

Tyson: So when you see the half you know now its all about them. (smiles)

Max/Kai: Review!


	13. Chapter 13: Love's In The Air?

-1Tiger Lily: As I said before, I will hunt anybody down if the plot copyrighted to Riah if thou is ever stolen. Also whenever she rules the world is when she will own Beyblade.

Ray: Me too, this is Slash or boy boy love…at least most of it. If you don't like it push the special back button to magical go back. For those who are staying enjoy the story.

Riah: Don't hate me…(hides in corner)

Puppies?

Chapter 13: Love's In The Air?

_**(n.n)**_

_**While things were going horribly wrong for the puppies, as others were going so right… or so thought…**_

Bryan pointed up to slender brown sign with naked baby angels in red wording. Mariah looked at it and smiled a bit to read: **_Tunnel Of Love_**.

"Would you like to go?" Bryan asks to the pink girl.

Mariah turns her head to him and smiles a very beautiful smile for him as to say 'Yes! Lets go!'. She grabs the violet eyed teen by the arm and pulls him the seemly romantic ride's entrance. Bryan's face was painted with a light tent of red at the touch from the pink girl.

The person running the ride smiled and lead them inside the dim tunnel. There was one not too big nor too small. It was the right size for both of them. The boat looks like a white swan with golden trimmings on it wings.

To Bryan it was lame to his standards, but to Mariah just perfect. They went into the animal like boat and then ride starts. The door to the outside world was closed leaving the tunnel in complete darkness.

Suddenly the swan-like boat starts moving into the dismal tunnel while Mariah hugs Bryan's muscular arm at the mere excitement of the ride.

_This is the perfect time to tell her your feelings Bryan. Come on, you are tougher then this._

His conscious kept on telling him to say while he had the opportunity. Red, pink, and purple lights shines in the tunnel. The violet eyed teen was taken by surprise of the beginning of the ride. The pink girl notices and chuckles a little bit at Bryan's stunned face.

The lavender haired Russian blushes for the umpteenth time today, while small babies on wire swings to and fro. The music in the background was slightly corny, but somehow managed to look over it.

Mariah looks away thinking of Bryan after one year of nearly killing Ray and then another year he tried to help save the world, but then more thoughts came about him.

_I'm I falling for Bryan…? I can't fall for him. I am totally dedicated to Ray and no one else………but could I be lying to myself? What if Ray really doesn't love me…? And Bryan does? I so confused now…_

Bryan notes her discomfort and gives her a small loving hug making the pink girl snap out of her thoughts and quickly turn around to only stare in pale purple eyes filled with what is love and warmth for some reason.

"Mariah…there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

The pink haired Chinese was going over her pervious thoughts still confused about her love for Ray and her thoughtful love of Bryan. Finally getting out of her thoughts to answer.

"…what is it Bryan…?"

_WHAT THE CRAP! COME ON AND SAY IT!_

The lilac haired man's conscious was yelling at him now. Bryan taking in a quick breath of air as the ride was drawing to a close.

"Mariah…I love you."

Those last three words triggered something deep within the pink neko's mind. Then she knew that Ray didn't love her, cause he always acts so brotherly towards her. Those words she wanted to hear came from someone other then her once thought love. Bryan continues to talk to her.

"After I found out you would be here I came to see you. I'm sorry for being hurting Ray, but I was under an…evil control. After I figured out what had happened and the damage I've done to you. I changed…just for you, so I can love you and cherish you. That smile brings so much of the happiness I've lost as a young boy. Heh seems like I'm getting a little corny now-"

"No your not…I love you too, Bryan." The pink neko intervene with tears streaming down her face at the moment.

_I've now realize that Ray doesn't love me, cause he said those words like Bryan does and spending this time with him made me realize that._

She hugs the stunned boy with tears staining his shirt. After Bryan overcoming the state of shock. He hugs her back in the most loving way. Slowly the tears stopped and the ride then was over, but before the got out of the boat. Bryan lifted the pink neko's chin to look at him at eye level. A few tears were still there, but Bryan wipes away the glistening specks of water from his beloved's face.

He pulls her closer as their breath mingles with each others as the gap between them was getting smaller. Their lips almost touched until the guy running the ride came and interrupted their close encounter saying.

"Okay. Ride's over. We've got other people waiting."

Bryan annoyed now, but complied never the less and Mariah followed him out of the **_'Tunnel Of Love' _**to the darkening world.

"Seems we have to go back to the van," Mariah said after walking a distance from the seemly romantic ride. They both continued walking though the carnival.

"Yeah." Bryan replied…

Taking a deep breath. "I was wondering…you know that truth question…? I never a had the heart to tell you, but-" then a crashing noise was heard in the distant interrupting the conversation.

Spencer and Emily wondered what happened. So they power walked towards the noise to find it was only a game. Some kids were playing the carnival game. One of them, a boy, had a baseball and trying to hit three glass bottles stacked in a pyramid form, which what seems that the top bottle was smashed into oblivion.

The boy that had the baseball stood disappointed, cause the child spent the last of his money to win a rather cute brown teddy bear with a yellow ribbon tied around its neck for another one of the kids, which who was a girl.

The boy turns to the her with a frown on his face, "I'm sorry. I couldn't win it for you."

"That's okay. Come on lets go on a ride," replied the young girl.

The kids left the booth and went on a near by ride to content themselves with.

"Emily, what was that you were going to tell me?" Spencer asked all of a sudden.

A slight blush arisen on the bright orange haired girl face as she remembered what she wanted to tell Spencer.

"See Spencer…that truth question I asked a day or so ago…I , um, heard rumors about it and I asked that, cause I-I-I…"

"Come on spit it out!" Spencer getting rather impatient at the moment wanting to leave this stupid place.

Emily tightly closed her eyes and the blush from earlier came back and she screamed at him, "I LOVE YOU!" A great few of people stopped and stared at the two with 'What the hell is your problem?'. The tall blonde Russian had a gaping mouth at the words Emily yelled at him. He noticed hot tears streaming down the orange haired girls face just before she ran away into the deep recesses of the carnival…

"I see…a bison…and a black lion…" Younique whispered to Lee.

Lee listens with realization widening in his eyes at what he was hearing at the moment. Slowly turning his head to the entrance of the tent to see Rick some feet away who was too far away to hear this.

_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Wait…This must be a figment of my imagination. This…this…gypsy doesn't know anything. What she's saying is total bullshit._

What Lee didn't know was that Younique listened in on his thoughts and grinned unnoticed by the lion. The seemly young woman continued talking about what she saw in the crystal ball.

"The lion here wants to eat the bison…but for some reason something holds him back…the bison is what seems like…he's caught in a trap…the black lion shows some sympathy towards the poor bison…the bison looks like it challenging the lion to help…and…and…I can't see no more from there."

Lee stares at her in bewilderment then started to snicker uncontrollably at the seemly young woman.

"What is so funny?" asked Younique tilting her head in puzzlement as the black lion gradually stopped laughing after wiping a tear out of her left eye.

"You. That's who. None of what you say is true. Just some lies stung together," He replied," So as I could tell from what you said. You think I love Rick."

All the while Rick was daydreaming about the black lion. A few minutes passed and Rick looked over towards the open tent with Lee currently still sitting in there listening to whoever was there. More time passed by the now bored bison.

_Damn…what's so interesting in there to stay that long?_

While doing that type of thinking. He looked at the sky with his right hand curled into a fist under his chin. Rick released a sigh before deciding to get Lee out of there, so they can go to other places then here. He stood out of his chair and made his way towards the plum colored tent where the gypsy stayed.

Once he reach his destination. He couldn't believe what he heard from his dear lion.

"…I love Rick."

A smile crept on the silent bison face…

"Wow…it looks bigger up close," Kevin gawked at the large machine taking passengers a round and a round.

Kenny stared at the Ferris Wheel with sweating sliding down his face. That sweat wasn't anticipation, but the shear fear of going so high up. Since Kevin really wanted to go on it. That it wouldn't really hurt to go on it once.

The duo walked up the proctor of the ride as she let the in to a white chair like seat fit for two people. It had the number seven what seemed like it was spray painted on, but that didn't really matter.

Kevin and Kenny stepped in the seat and buckled up tightly. The green haired blader practically jumped out of his seat after the ride started to move. Kenny had his hands gripped on the bar in front of him the ride lifted to the top.

"Isn't this fun?" Kevin told the computer genius.

Kenny gulped before answer with only a nod, cause his voice seemed to have left him before the ride even started and now he was a pale as a ghost sitting next to Kevin. The green neko didn't notice the nod and figured that Kenny was scared of this ride.

"Kenny are you…scared?" His words full of concern for his friend.

The brown haired genius' heart nearly skipped a beat for have of was from how high they were and the love and concern that reflected of Kevin's words. Kenny quickly said something to try an ease some of the worries of the green neko.

"Don't be silly. I fine. Just feeling a little sick from the food I ate earlier." Kenny put on his best smile for him and looked away into the blue turning even more paler.

"Alright…" Kevin knew Kenny was scared of this ride, yet he's riding it with him. He looked away from the genius and stared into the cloudy blue skies. Then Kevin turned back to Kenny and did something out of total impulse…

(Riah: Okay been a total butthead and forgot about Tala and Ray…so here they are.)

The so called date that Ray was so forcefully, well maybe not forcefully, had to go on seemed rather enjoyable. Though Ray was still nervous of the fact that he's dating or pretend dating with Tala. They walked around and somewhere deep within them are enjoying the unfortunate company.

It was well into the afternoon and Tala's stomach started to growl at the negation of food. A sweat drop formed while his eyes twitched. Ray spoke for the first time during the whole fiasco.

"You hungry?"

The redhead gave the Chinese a stare of 'wow how'd you guess' that were dripping with sarcasm. The neko smiled a little and sweat dropped lastly ending it all with a sigh. Tala decided not to be so sarcastic towards his friend.

"Yeah. How about some hamburgers or something. My treat," the tall redhead stated.

Ray relaxed after hearing that as they both went on to the food sector of the carnival. He smiled at the delicious smells that filtered though his cat like nose until he sniffed out one of his favorite foods. Curry and rice. While Tala as he said earlier paid for a hamburger. They sat at a table and ate in…complete…_silence _that could drive even Emily crazy.

Until, of course, Ray disrupted the eerie silence by whispering to Tala, cause he didn't want it out in the open.

_I wish Max would come back already._

"You know Tyson wants some type of proof that we went on our "date", so you have to win a prize."

The redhead seemed like he was half listening from eating his food, but really he did listen to him.

"Well lets go."

The neko stared surprised at the Russian for going along with the plan. A few minutes later they left food section to find an easy game to win an easy from until someone grabbed Raymond's arse…

_**(u.u)**_

Riah: (still in corner) I'm truly sorry for this…

Max: She's sorry for not updating for a month.

Ray: School finally caught up to her. Poor girl…

Tyson: Yeah…

Kai: Review.


	14. Chapter 14: Dog War II Half

Riah: Yes! Finish within two weeks! Who's bad? I'm bad! (does the cha-cha)

Tiger Lily: Stop that your embarrassing yourself…I will and I mean that. If anyone takes this plot and uses it will be hurt with my claws and mighty teeth.

Tyson: Whenever the world bows down to her is when she will own Beyblade and also this is Slash or boy/boy love or most of it…If you do not like it please push the button to go back. If your staying-

Max: Enjoy the story!

Puppies?

Chapter 14: Dog War 2 ½

(n.n)

_What have we gotten ourselves into Max…?…_

The Siberian Husky looked at the older dogs and lets out a sigh which came more of whine. Kai's eyes wandered back to the Germen Shepard with a bit of concern. He gazed into his eyes and wandered a lot about what he was getting into.

_Maybe I'll find Max along the way…maybe…_

He really didn't want to do this, but decided to go on ahead. Kai figured he couldn't survive very long in the cold city especially at night. That gave him chills from his tail to the tip of his nose.

But his heart was weight down by so many decisions. His self consciousness kept on telling him to go on ahead and join and a few other things. After a few minutes he finally stated with some distraught.

'Alright…I'll…help you'

All the while, Butch left not wanting to apart of anything at the moment thinking.

_That pup won't last two minutes._

Buck was ecstatic about the pup's willing assistance for this war with a wily grin an his old face. The others smiled as well with them saying their welcomes as the Great Dane, Long Legs, said to the others.

'I'll take junior here to his new room.' Long Legs began walking off in hopes that Kai would take the hint on following him. The husky looked towards the old Shepard with some thoughts still swirling in the nether regions of his mind.

'Go on young pup.' the old leader said to the puppy snapping out of his wanderings.

He followed the tall cream colored dog up the rusted stairs to the hallway as the smell eradicating from the rotting things that nearly made Kai throw up, but managed to ignore it long enough to Long Legs speak to him.

'Well, Kai it's nice to have you here. We've been looking for a scout. Good thing you happen along or else the war would have lasted longer then intended…' Long Legs stopped for a few moments peering inside of a nearby room.

'Is this my room?' the young pup barked out Great Dane. Long Legs turned around with what seemed like a smile on his face.

'Yes it is. Welcome to your new room.' Kai crawled under the taller dog to look inside his "new" room to find a creaked window with snow covering the entire thing.

Underneath it was a twin size bed with an even more raggedy blanket then the last one, which annoyed him to no end, but ignored it for at least it could keep him warm for the time being.

Besides that the room stood bare with only those things inside of the room, well except for a few holes here and there, but other then that there was nothing else.

Kai sighed looking around to get use to the setting, but realized that he couldn't stay for he only had a few days left before he would stay like this forever.

That made his stomach twist as he was apart of a war instead of looking for Max and getting Tyson to kiss him.

_How are we going to do this Max? Damn it all. _

Kai made a growling face, but didn't make a noise as he had his back turn the taller dog. He was truly pissed off at the moment. But the crème colored dog didn't notice.

After a about a minute Long Legs barked wanting to until leave, cause he was going to show the Husky the rest of the headquarters.

'Come on Kai. I need to show you the rest of the base.' Kai snapped out of his musings once again.

He nodded to Long Legs as they set out to another part of the base, so that the pup wouldn't get lost anytime soon.

They were only halfway down the hallway to different place with Kai finally getting use to the smell of the headquarters.

'Alright. This is the-' Then the heard some crashing noises in the background and some urgent barking came from downstairs. The larger dog's eyes went wide then narrowed.

'A surprise attack!' Long Legs growled out.

'Kai stay here.' That was all he said before running back downstairs to what was happening. He never returned after awhile with the crashing getting louder and howls of pain ringing out.

After that moment Kai ignored what Long Legs said. To help his comrades. Who in turn most likely needed his help. So the gray puppy ran as quickly as he could to where he was needed and couldn't believe…

_Why me? Why me?_

Max mentally groaned and freaked out. He was taking really deep breathes trying hard to calm down. A few minutes later the dogs were completely relaxed after their leader left. Jack went over towards the pup in hopes of getting him to listen and maybe snap out of his stupor.

'Hey pup, calm down. He's gone.'

Max couldn't loosen up particularly since that murderous looking dog came round. He couldn't get the Doberman Pinscher's face out of his mind. The collie curled into a tiny ball shuddering with his eyes still large in disbelief covered by his paws.

_We've been puppies for a few days and then all this shit happens. Me and Kai's kois are put in danger and I'm stuck fighting some dumbass conflict that ended years ago!_

Maxi gritted his teeth in pure rage and Jack was kind of troubled about it. Duke noticed it too and so the king brothers who in turn just stared at the golden collie.

The rude dog came over and looked at the puppy closely. Maxi was growling now getting madder by the minute. Which concerned many, but one who was Duke.

After a few moments Duke lifted his left paw and whammed the quaking border collie to snap him out of his thoughts. Max rapidly put his paws on his head in soreness of the blow and closing his eyes as well. He shouted at the vulgar dog.

"Why in fucking hell did you do that for!"

Duke was slightly taken back by what he dubbed him as Lassie's slave screamed at him, but grinned at the mad collie.

_Well, Well. Seems that this pup do have some fire in him._

Maxi growled before lying his head back on the makeshift bed, while the others were in complete shock. After a few minutes Max realized what he had said with his eyes growing wide.

_Oh crap…!_

He whined and enclosed his eyes with his right paw not wanting to look at anything or much less anyone. The king brothers stared at each other then towards Jack who was also astonished by Maxi's sudden attitude.

The black Scottish terrier put a paw on the golden puppy's head on the bruise Duke left and rubbed it to make it feel better as he smile towards Max.

'It seems like we got a fine soldier on our side.'

Charlie and Frankie began bouncing around from the deemed announcement. Duke just smirked down at the puppy. Maxi relaxed a small amount when the terrier tried to soothe the enormous painful smack of top of his furred head.

After that the whole lot went on as smooth as ice. Duke left to another part of the headquarters, while the brothers were outside keeping watch. Jack was inside with Maxi behind some crates.

Max didn't really want to mess with anyone asking over a million questions, cause he was still trying to take all the information in to bother to ask anything. But Maxi wanted to leave now instead of fighting. He had other things to worry about.

_First thing. I _have_ to leave this place, but how…? Maybe went their asleep? Nah most likely that one of them will be a guard duty. I don't want to take that big of risk._

All that thinking make the golden collie felt drowsy as for a second time trying to smother a yawn. Jack heard Maxi yawn from behind the crates and said to him.

'Heh. Heh. Go on to sleep young one. You'll need-'

Then all of a sudden the booming voice came and Max knew it had to be Knight.

'Nazi soldiers! Tonight we do a surprise attack and our scout will be tested on strength!'

All the color drained from the collie's face.

_What? I have to battle so soon? I just got here!_

Max's stomach did a triple back flip making his feel queasy. Duke was right behind Knight with the biggest smirk plastered on his face.

The Scottish terrier glared at the Alaskan dog. The king brothers stood outside the doorway in wonderment of it all.

'We know where their hideout is. Let's move.' The Doberman began walking out as Duke followed along as with the brothers. Jack continued glaring at the rude dog with disgust as he help Maxi up from the bed.

'Come on Max. You should be feeling better.'

The collie glanced at him.

'Yes I am. The medicine's doing good.'

The pup was on his feet and sprinting for the others as well as Jack. The sun was setting and they were on their way towards the enemy. Maxi took a deep breath and took on a brave face.

_Maybe I'll find a way to escape during this surprise attack._

Soon after what seemed like an hour they made it to the entrance of the American base. The leader growled short commands.

'When I give the signal attack.' the others nodded in agreement. Duke stood next to me looking devious. Everyone took battle positions. All Max did was lean back and jump on whoever attacks him first.

Five minutes passed in dead silence as Knight gave out a loud bark as the signal. He busted down the door and attacked. Maxi leaped in a minute later after staring at the dogs that were ten times bigger then him.

The collie landed on a large crème colored dog. He bit into its slender neck drawing some blood. The large crème colored dog bucked him right off. Tossing him near the staircase. With bruises covering the golden collie's body.Max looked up…

(u.u)

Max: Three cheers for Riah! Hip! Hip!

Everyone: Hooray!

Max: Hip! Hip!

Everyone: Hooray!

Riah: Awe…come on guys stop it. (blushes) Review please.


	15. Chapter 15: Eye Of The Tiger

Riah: I am truly sorry for not updating for like…(counts fingers)

Kai: Six months. (rolls eyes, then hears Riah cry)

Tiger Lily: (laughs at Riah's misery) Do not steal this plot or else I'll come after you with claws of fury! (growls)

Max: Riah doesn't own the Beyblade characters in no form or way. And this is boy/boy love or at least most of it is.

Ray: So enjoy the story!

Puppies?

Chapter 15: Eye Of The Tiger

(n.n)

Emily tightly closed her eyes and the blush from earlier came back and she screamed at him, "I LOVE YOU!" A great few of people stopped and stared at the two with 'What the hell is your problem?'. The tall blonde Russian had a gaping mouth at the words Emily yelled at him. He noticed hot tears streaming down the orange haired girls face just before she ran away into the deep recesses of the carnival.

It took Spencer sometime to comprehend what had just happened as his carnival buddy ran away into unknown territory. She squeezed and sidestepped to and fro though the sea of people with tears still streaming down her face.

Emily wheezed as she plummeted to her knees completely out of breath next to an empty "House Of Mirrors". Her eyes were red and puffy after that exhausting runs round. She managed to catch her breath a little while thinking over what had happened earlier.

"…Even though …I'm smart…I just did a …stupid thing…"

She would consider it stupid for just ran away crying unknowably though the carnival. To top it off she could be lost, but she was a logical person who could find her way in no time at all.

_Well at least I can say from his reaction…he hates me or is completely stunned. This is confusing…! At this rate I'll never find out if he loves or not. I took off running with as much as waiting for his answer. _

Emily was breathing normally now still sitting on the ground. She gazes at her watch at the time to find out it was almost time to leave. Also twists around to catch sight of the sun disappearing.

"It's getting dark. Even if he doesn't like, much less, love me. I should find him so we can go back to Tyson's house." She ran a hand though her orange hair and heaved a sigh with sorrow laced into it.

Emily hoisted herself off mother earth as she dusted off some dirt on her skirt. She took a quick look around thinking of a good way to go about finding Spencer in the mist of this sea of people.

"Well, I won't find him just standing around here." Emily put on a stern face and sauntered into the hoards of people to find the tall blonde Russian. But Spencer was certainly looking for her shortly after she dashed away.

_Maybe…I shouldn't have yelled at her…but I didn't except her to…well…confess first. This is a mess. I hope she isn't still mad at me though…_

Spencer pushed and shoved people to make his way across the carnival mayhem. He began calling her name in hopes that she hears him.

"Emily…! Emily! Where are you?!" Spencer took a glimpse towards the vanishing sun estimating what time it is.

_Crap…I've got to find her soon or else Tyson will have a fit about losing her in this place. I don't even no way I came along …oh wait, I got knocked and dragged into it. That's one way to persuade people. _

Spencer rolled his eyes half -heartedly at the thought as went on with his search for Emily. As he ventured deeper inside the carnival, the less he saw of people. Until he came across an orange haired girl just standing in the middle of a small group with her back turned.

"Hey! Emily!" A grin creped on Spencer's face as he saw her. He nearly ran to her and he gave her a bear hug. The girl wasn't whom he expected as much.

The girl manages to get one of her arms loose, out of the bear hug, to elbow him hard in the stomach.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

Spencer quickly let go of her rubbing his sore belly. Her cheeks were red with anger at the guy, who in attempt, tried to molest her so she thought.

"I'm…sorry…" Was all that Spencer could say after mistaking her for Emily.

The group and herself left the ashamed blonde Russian to sulk in his own pity.

_Dumbass why did you mistake her for Emily?! Am I going senile? _

He sighed as he heard a familiar voice right behind him.

"Are you going to sulk all night or are we going home?" Asking rather irritated at the momen

"How could I ever dislike you? You're the only girl who's ever said 'I love you' and truly mean it. Your gutsy and that what I love in a girl, so…I should be the one who should say sorry around here for snapping at ya earlier."

Emily still had a pink bridge across her nose in thinking about what Spencer said to her.

"Yo-yo you mean it?" She questioned shaking in complete excitement as he smiled at her. Emily burst into joy jumping right into Spencer's arms lifting her up off the ground to give her another kiss that was a bit longer and more passionate then the last one.

"Now…how about we go home?" Their temples were touching as at the same time both smiled. Spencer put her down letting them stroll together out of the carnival…

"Alright…" Kevin knew Kenny was scared of this ride, yet he's riding it with him. He looked away from the genius and stared into the cloudy blue skies. Then Kevin turned back to Kenny and did something out of total impulse.

_Well…here goes everything…_

"I love you…! I don't know exactly why, but I do…ever since we first met… " Kevin said aloud with his eyes semi-closed. A pink tint came cross his nose in slight embarrassment as the genius turned around stunned.

"Wha-?!" Kenny's mouth was open and instinct told him to take advantage of the opportunity.

_What I'm I to do!? I'm not suppose to like guys at all, but then Kevin comes along and confuses my sexual preference! I don't know what to do at all in this situation!_

Which Kevin did taking the advantage of ravaging Kenny's mouth. Letting the slippery muscle slip though the parted lips to memorize every nook and cranny having the taste of cinnamon permanently imprinted in his mind.

Everything seemed to disappear for Kenny as the kiss wavered on till the need for oxygen cam to mind. They both parted slowly as if to savor the moment as much as possible. Kevin was the first one to whisper something that was loud enough for him to hear out of the awkward silence with a gentle pink bridge on his features.

"You taste…like cinnamon…" Kenny was still frazzled by the sudden attention at the same time as he gathered what was left of him to say something. All of it was a bit too much for him seeing that he did comprehend most of what had happened.

_I truly don't know what to say to Kevin…I-I liked the kiss…so I guess…I really do love him…_

Kevin just sat there next to Kenny in hopes for some type of response. The first

"What?" Kevin asked along with his eyes wide in anticipation

"I love you too." That was all the green neko wanted to hear hugging Kenny at the same time nuzzled his neck. They left the Farris Wheel with no fears whatsoever as they left hand in hand back to the entrance of the carnival…

The neko stared surprised at the Russian for going along with the plan. A few minutes later they left food section to find an easy game to win an easy prize from until someone grabbed Raymond's arse. Ray made a weird face, as he was about to do a roundhouse kick when he saw a bit of blue hair standing next to him.

_Who just…grab my arse?_

"Tyson…?" He asked bewildered for a few moments, as standing right beside his friend was Michael.

"Michael…?" The tiger noticed a strange glint in the prep's eyes that kind of creep him out a bit as he produced a slightly angry look towards the red head.

"What have you two done so far?" Tala asked with so much hate dripping from it just for Michael to hear, cause he was being a little **_too_** chummy with his koi. The eagle didn't even pay attention to the wolf at all.

"You mean us? Well… he got me this nice bird plush at a game booth. What did Tala win for you Ray?" Tyson explained as he looked around for the prize they should have won.

"Um…well…we were-" Ray got cut off by Tala saying.

"About to get a prize right now. Isn't that right?" Tala nudged Ray in his side with his elbow. Ray didn't want to lie about it, even though they were about to go and win one anyway.

"Ugh…yes-yes! Would you like to join us in getting a prize, Tyson?" Ray asked with a smile. Tyson said yes as they all left to the games section of the carnival. Ray walked next to the dragon leaving Tala and Michael right behind them.

"Tyson I'm not liking this at all. Can't we call this off?" Ray pleaded.

"Sorry Ray, but if you do then you have to do that other dare. You the dare where you have to-"

"Okay…! I get it…" The tiger felt downtrodden about the rest of the time being spent at the games when he truly wanted to leave. The festivies reminded Ray too much of his bubbly teammate.

_I'm worried about you Max. Where are you?_

The group found an simple game called Skeetball where all you have to do is put the balls though the holes in the rings and score one hundred and fifty points to win a prize of either a cat or dog plush.

"I bet I can kick your arse in this game…" The eagle alleged aloud to Tala as to provoke a challenge towards the wolf. Which he accepted with great pride saying.

"A snowball's chance in hell…" A wicked grin swept from corner to corner of his ghostly face.

Michael and Tala made the straightforward game grew to be a competition instead of simply a family-friendly game with the winner being Tala. He decided on a gray wolf as his prize as he gave it to Ray with a grin of victory to make Michael madder then usual. Tyson noticed and sighed choosing not to get involved.

"Now lets get out of here. Shall we?" Tala bowed to Ray holding out a hand to the feline only getting Michael angrier.

"Tyson…? Can we go now?" Ray partly complained as he ignored the offered hand walking off towards the exit.

The dragon walked along side him who figured why Ray wasn't enjoying today much.

"I understand…you miss Max don't you?" Tyson questioned in a whisper to not let the others hear. He put a hand on the neko's shoulder trying to comfort him in some sense.

The tiger looked at Tyson with kind of a pain stricken face. "How'd you guess?"

"It's kind of obvious, dude." Tyson answered back. "And your not the only one who misses somebody too, you know?" A smirk came upon his features in a good attempt to make Ray feel a little better.

"Thanks Ty…" The tiger gave the blue haired blader a griping high-five seeing that the group left side by side with Michael next to Ray and Tala next to Tyson. They all left the to the front of the carnival as everyone waited for them.

Tyson did a head count to see if everyone was here there, but there was one group missing…

A smile crept on the silent bison's face as he crept back to his seat.

Lee started to leave as the Younique tried to stop him.

"You should take this seriously young one!" She called out to the lion's fleeting back.

Lee stopped not turning his head to her. "I don't listen to liars…" He whispered thus continuing to walk out the tent.

_You're the one lying to yourself Lee. For you see that you predicted your own future in the end… _Younique laughed softly when the lion made it back to the table.

Rick sat quietly at their table as Lee sat down in front of him, while he was thinking over his game plan.

"Ready to go?" Lee asked rather impatient to leave this place as soon as possible.

Rick looked at him and replied.

"Why in such a hurry?"

The lion just glared at the bison with a bit of anger in wanting to leave.

"I just want to, okay?!" He yelled at Rick.

The bison only rolled his eyes as he move up from his seat and both made way leaving the food court.

"So what happened to you in there?" Rick suddenly asked with a mask of boredom on his face.

"It's none of your business…" He said staring off to the side thinking slightly about what the fortune teller told him.

"Whatever." Rick bluntly stated as they continued walking around not doing anything in particular. Lee still in deep thought about the prediction of Younique.

_What does it mean? Is…the bison…Rick…? Is something bad going to happen? _

Thoughts lingered in his mind of possibilities of what could happen just walking though the carnival. Suddenly the lion shook his head of all the theories and thought to himself.

_Why I'm I so worked up about what that gypsy said to me?_ _Why do I even care? Argh! The sooner I leave this place. The sooner I can forget **this**! _

Lee huffed while crossing his arms halfway though the carnival passing the petting zoos not paying much attention to anything.

_Well seems like it's time to set my game plan into action._

Rick smiled unnoticed by the black lion. He dropped his arms to his sides making his way to grab his arse till…

(u.u)

Riah: High School's cruel…(imaginary cat ears droop)

Tiger Lily: Your such a baby…(glares)

Riah: You don't know how it feels…! (anime tears)

Max: Review! (smiles)

Tyson: Renew Riah's spirit! (throws up pom poms to help)


	16. Chapter 16: Dog War Final Fight

Riah: Yo! I'm back with a vengeance! Sorry, I haven't updated in a _LONG _time, but I tried to make it up to you by doing a long chapter.

Tyson: Whenever the world bows down to her is when she will own Beyblade and also this is Slash or boy/boy love or at least most of it is…If you do not like it please push the button to go back. If your staying-

Ray: Enjoy the story, folks!

Puppies?

Chapter 16: Dog War Final Fight

(n.n)

Max looked up to find Kai staring down on him. The collie sighed a breath of relief to find the other dog, because he could get out of this mad house in one piece. Long Legs follows the collie's gaze to see Airwolf at the top of the stairs.

'He's not going to save you, Nazi!' Long Legs growls as he lifts a paw to take a swipe with his sharp claws to take revenge on the pup for jumping on him.

Maxi turns back to stare wide-eyed at the large crème colored dog, who was about to attack, cause he was too weak to move anymore much less to fight back or block. Max closes his eyes and ears when the Great Dane starts to make his move to swipe his head off.

'Now die--!' Long Legs was caught by surprise when Airwolf shoot off from the top of the stairs and hit him square in the head. All Max heard though his closed ears was the low thud. Maxi opens his eyes in addition to finding Kai standing with his back to him and a knocked out dog sprawled on the floor.

'Max…are you alright?' Kai turns around to stare at a few of the bruises that already covered the collie's body. Max tries to smile at him, but Kai just shook his head at him.

'Yeah. I'm alright.' Maxi struggles to stand up, but failed rather miserably.

'No. Your not "alright". You broke one of your legs…' Kai states as he uses on of his front right paws to feel out Maxi's legs for the broken one. Kai found that it was the back left.

The blue-gray husky moved to nudge Maxi's left front leg up over his neck. Then used his upper left leg to grab the one on his neck and pull it to bring the collie to his back. Maxi gently squeezes Airwolf's neck to help stay on whenever he starts to run.

They began to walk slowly towards the exit to finally escape the hellish battleground. But something or should we say some**one** had to block the exit and sadly it was Duke.

'Where do you think _your_ going, traitor?' Duke growling angrily as he narrows his beady eyes at the collie, but also at the husky. The other dogs weren't paying attention to what was happening between the three, cause of their own fights.

'Home. And you are not going to stop us…' Max growls back at him. Kai only glares at the Alaskan Malamute trying to think of a plan to escape from Duke with Max on his back. Duke just smiles evilly at the two while he lifts his head. Kai got a bad feeling as a tall shadow covered both Maxi and Airwolf. Both dogs look over to their right to find-

'KNIGHT!' Max screams at Kai as the border collies squeezes his front legs tighter around Airwolf's neck as well as hiding himself in the scruff of it. Kai couldn't handle two with Max on his back with a broken leg and didn't know what else to do. He looks between the two to find an opening, but then he notices that there was something wrong with the Doberman's brown eyes.

'Max…I think he's dead…' Kai whispers to the shaking Maxi. Duke takes a narrows his eyes to find that his eyes has rolled to the back of his head. The Alaskan Malamute began to growl angrily for their leader was now dead and had smelled the enemy right behind him too.

The dead body then fell to the ground with a loud thud and the dog that let go of the body was none other then the Rottweiler, Butch.

'That son of a bitch can put up quite a fight.' Butch growls happily also as a challenge for Duke to fight him.

'Come on! Don't tell me your scared. If you can fight two pups, you can fight me!' Butch growls as he walks towards Duke, but Duke starts to back away from the crazed dog.

Now that their leader was dead there was no point in staying anymore, sadly running didn't become an option no more when Butch launches himself onto Duke. They rolled on the ground away from the for a few minutes as they unraveled themselves to keep fighting, cause now Duke was mad.

Kai heard Max whine in pain from his leg and decides that is time to finally leave, but not till someone else starts calling his name.

'Airwolf! Airwolf…!' Kai turns his head and relaxes when he finds that it was Mozart, who was calling him.

'What is it, Mozart?' Airwolf asks the large fluffy dog. Mozart saw the dead body and quickly steps over Knight to reach the husky.

'Where are you going? Why are you carrying that pup on your back? By the looks of that left hind leg twitching its broken isn't?.' Mozart questions the young husky raising a questioning eyebrow.

Kai sighs as he turns completely around to face him.

'Me and my friend we are going home, so I can take him to a doctor to help fix his leg.' Airwolf answers as he began to walk away once again with Max fast asleep on his back.

'Let me help you. My master who owns the shop is also a veterinarian. He can help your friend." Mozart bows his head slightly. Airwolf's eyes the shaggy dog and his instincts weren't going crazy, so he trusted Mozart.

'Let's go…' Kai starts walking away again as the big dog trots beside them. They quietly sneak out the front door with loud barks and whines of pain when the three left the American hideout.

'Where is your master's shop?' Kai wonders.

'Not too far from here. Just five more minutes.' The Bernard states as he trots a little fast, but Kai was able to keep up with him.

The Bernard stops suddenly in front of an old looking corner store. Kai walks around the shaggy dog to figure out the name of the store. The words, _**Saint Cloud**_, popped in 3-D lettering and painted light blue.

'Here it is. My master's shop. Let's go inside, shall we?' Mozart walks to the front of the door and begins pawing at the door making a scratching noise that could get anyone's attention. Which it did in a matter of minutes. The door swung open and a tall spiky haired blonde with bright blue eyes stood there with an annoyed expression at first, but it soon turns into a face breaking smile.

"Mozart! I'm so happy to see ya boy! Where have you been?" The young man bent down and hugs the St. Bernard.

'I'm happy to see you too, master Naruto. I've been at the war again. It seem that we have won for good this time.' Mozart replies to him as Naruto lets go of the large dog.

"That's good to know, Mozart. Now can you stay for dinner this time," The blonde laughs as he walks inside, " And bring your friends too, so I can fix 'em up."

Airwolf looks dumbfounded at the two, cause how can this Naruto person understand us?

'He'll explain when we get inside, come on.' Mozart smiles over his shoulder at the two pups. Kai slowly nods and walks inside. The shaggy dog closes the door behind him and directs the pair to the storage room. Kai took notice of the store's inside filled with items ranging from children's toys to bargain clothes that looks quite nice.

They made it to the entrance of the storage room and heard Naruto from the inside saying.

"Mozart? Can you keep watch of the door, please?"

'Yes, master Uzumaki.' The large dog answers back as the door opens slightly to let the two pups inside after Kai goes in with Max on his back. Mozart stands up on his hind legs and grabs the knob with his front paws. He pulls the door closed with his master and the puppies inside as he quietly sits watching over the shop.

Kai didn't want to beat around the bush when he got inside, so after the door closed he starts asking questions. The storage room had one light, but it hovered over a medical table with Naruto sitting on it.

'How can you understand us?' Kai asks the strange man.

All Naruto did was smile and raises an eyebrow, "You know Sedalia, don't you?"

'Perhaps…why?' Kai inquires as he narrows his eyes.

"Well…yeah, see…she's my cousin and I'm usually the one to clean up most of her messes. It seems she messed up big time. My powers aren't that great, but it should be enough to fix your friend's leg. What's both your names? Mine is Uzumaki Naruto"

'I am Hiwatari Kai and the one on my back is Tate Max. You can't change us back?'

"No…sorry, but I can fix your friend's leg though." Naruto replies to the husky. Airwolf sighs as he walks up to Naruto seeing that he picks up the collie very gently off of Kai's back careful not to wake him up. The blonde laid the collie on the table and put one hand over the broken bone.

"Om Namo Bhagavate Vaasudevaaya - Sree Durgaadevyai Namahaa…" Naruto chants concentrating on fixing the leg. His hand starts to glow a greenish blue around the leg. Maxi started to grit his teeth in slight pain of having bones stitched back together. After a few minutes of sitting patiently.

"He's patched up!" Naruto smiles at his handy work as the border collie wakes up hungry as he looks around the room and the first thing to come out was.

'Ya go any food?'

The blonde laughs at the pup.

"Yes, we got food."

The next fifteen minutes were taken to explain everything to Max and the next fifteen to get some food in his and Kai's stomachs. The dog duo were about to leave the shop and go home, but Naruto wouldn't have it.

"Where do you two think ya'll goin'?"

'We're going home. Our "owners" should be home by now.' Max replies with a sneeze.

"You two aren't going home till tomorrow, cause Max you are still too sick to go outside and Kai you need rest. So you are not goin' anywhere." Naruto persists.

He grabs the two pups and put them in a special room just for animals, whom he taken care of before. He puts Airwolf on the bed and pops a pill inside Maxi's mouth when he yawned, then he laid him in the bed with Airwolf.

'We can't stay here! We don't have much-!' Max starts to yell as the blonde closes the door. When Max heard the click of the door. Hew knew that they had no choice, but to comply to Naruto's demand to stay in the shop bedroom.

The collie sighs as he plops down on the bed and tries to go back to sleep. He hears the light breathing of Kai not to far from him who was sleeping as to not argue with the blonde either.

**Outside the room…**

"Hey…Mozart?" Naruto calls out as he leans on the door with a smile on his face.

"Dobe, stop calling me by that stupid name. Its bad enough that I had to act all friendly." said a very annoyed person.

"Whatever, teme, "The blond replies." Just come here." The person steps out the shadows was a navy blue hair young man with no shirt on, wearing jeans, and oversized navy dog collar around his pale neck. He stands in front of Naruto glaring at him.

"Come on, Sasuke, don't be that way," The blond pushes off the door to pull Sasuke closer to him, "I need you to help them home."

Sasuke looks away from the bright blue eyes as they stared down his dark ones and answers.

"Fine…I'll take them home…"

Naruto lets go of Sasuke. When he let go the pale young man transforms back into the St. Bernard and disappear into another part the store to rest for the next day's events. The blonde walks away from the door and goes into his office/bedroom and thought to himself worried slightly.

_I hope nothing else happens to those pups…_

(u.u)

Riah: Hope you enjoyed the story! I had writers' block when I did try to write this chapter, but I finally got an idea and here it is.

Max: Why is that I'm the one getting hurt the most? (-.-)

Riah: Its because I wuffles you!

Kai: Review…


End file.
